


Married At First Sight Westerosi Style

by LadySeaSauvage



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 5th Season set in Westeros, F/M, I don't know where this is going but it will be funny., I promise there will be smut!, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Married At First Sight/A&E, Reality TV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySeaSauvage/pseuds/LadySeaSauvage
Summary: I don't know where this is going, but both Arya and Dany have filled out initial applications to get Sansa and Jon as contestants on this reality show.  Currently, all of these people are strangers. That is the essence of the show. Two people get matched together based on commonalities and differences and immediately get married and have to figure out in 8 weeks if they want to remain married or get divorced.





	1. Application By Proxy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to find a novel situation for shipping Jon and Sansa in a modern AU of Westeros. 
> 
> Sansa is a kindergarten/first grade SPED teacher and Jon is an investment banker with Targaryen Bank of Westeros.

Application by Proxy

 

Sansa's Application

Arya felt justified in downloading the application from A&E. After all, it was one of Sansa's favorite reality shows. In fact, the two of them had watched it together for the first four seasons. It had been their designated sister bonding activity, along with stuffed crust pizza topped with double cheese, pepperoni, black olives, and copious amounts of Arbor Gold. The application itself was straightforward. Of course, Arya knew all of the answers to Sansa’s life questions. It was just basic information, so she didn't feel like she was disclosing anything really personal. _Hey, you can Google everything about anybody. Read their whole life story from their social media posts. Or just lurk on their Facebook page long enough to find out all of the unfortunate details of somebody's life._ This was simple, not even as much info as a fitness club application. Just pertinent contact info, education history and career goals. _Not even as much info as a resume._ So Arya decided not to feel guilty, when she uploaded it to Married At First Sight. How many thousands of people would be sending applications? Probably every single person in Westeros. Nothing ventured nothing gained. Besides, Sansa had been going through so many terrible relationships in the past few years. Arya figured this couldn't hurt. We could actually get a good laugh out of this, when we watch the next season and look at the losers that were chosen.

 

 *************************************************************************************

Jon's Application 

When Dany saw the commercial announcing that Married At First Sight was coming to do a season in Westeros she was delighted. This show was her secret indulgence. Watching was like a guilty pleasure. She and her female office staff loved critiquing the couples and adding what they would and wouldn’t do. Relationship mistakes were so easy to spot. Then, she thought of Jon. _Why not?_  She had already introduced her nephew to all of the eligible women she knew. Dany was at her wits end with him. Jon just worked day after day until late, ran or worked out and immersed himself in everything and anything history related. He actually read books, not just e-books, actual leather bound books he had inherited after his parents had died. Dany was his only surviving relative. She felt responsible for him. He always loved a challenge. This would be quite a novel situation for anybody. With some hesitation, she downloaded the application and filled it out. _Maybe, just maybe._ On the other hand, every reality fanatic in Westeros would be interested, so there were probably tons of applications. _What would the chances be?_ At least she was being a good aunt, in her own way. She would try anything for her Jon. _He was smart, handsome, and lonely._ He wanted the one thing neither she, nor money could buy, family. Perhaps, he could get matched up with an educated young lady with a multitude of brothers and sisters. _Instant family._ That would be her selling point, if he got past the initial application process. Dany clicked upload.


	2. You Did What???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa gets an acceptance email from Married At First Sight. She knows right away that Arya is behind it.
> 
> Jon gets the same email and he is pissed but promises his Aunt Dany that he will fill out the questionnaire.

You Did What???

 

Sansa's Email

 

Sansa didn't even notice the email from A&E for two days.  She had just spun passed it on her phone, not really processing the subject line: So You Want To Get Married At First Sight?  It wasn't until, she and her colleagues were standing under the trees, watching the kids at recess when Missandei said, “Did you know they're going to film Married At First Sight right here in Westeros.”, that she remembered seeing it.

“No I didn't. I've been a little busy this semester. I hate to say it, but Statistics is kicking my ass. I'm a little worried because this summer, I have to use it when I do my Evaluation and Testing internship at University.”

“You’ve got too much going on to watch TV.” said Missandei.

“I can always take a 60 minute pizza break. My sister Arya and I love to veg out and watch. It’s one of the few shows we can agree on. So when does it start?”

“It's going to air in August and it shows six weeks of the couples’ lives together, so they probably will be casting in April. I guess. I'm not a television executive. I'm just a kindergarten teacher.”

“So that's pretty soon. Arya and I think it's really hysterical. I can't believe that people consent to set themselves up for that kind of potential disaster, display it all, and play it out for everyone to see.”

“Maybe they're desperate.”

“Maybe they've just had shitty relationships and figured this might be as good a shot as any.”  

Sansa reflected for a moment, thinking back to her own failed relationships and the jerks she had dated. _Yeah, wouldn't it be nice if they had all been screened. If I’d known from the onset that there had been no hope, I probably wouldn't even have bothered._

Then she remembered she had an email from A&E in her inbox. After she had gotten all of her kids safely on their buses, she went to her laptop and checked her mail. She had to search back a couple of days, but there it was. An email from A&E, The Arts and Entertainment Channel. Probably just an advert.  Sansa tapped it open. The email read:

Congratulations, Miss Sansa Stark.

You have been selected from among our pool of applicants to fill out a detailed questionnaire. We would like to know more about you, specifically your expectations and requirements for a potential life mate. Please read and consider all of the questions carefully. Download the attached form and get it back to us as soon as possible. We await your response.

Cordially,

The Married At First Sight Casting Team.

_They await my response! I've got only one response…… Ar-y-aaaaa! I'm gonna get you when I see you tonight, little weaseling punk-ass, so you think you’re so funny, such a prankster, you’re dead meat, sis._

 

**************************************************************************************

Jon's Email (Forwarded)

 

Jon didn't even receive the email. It went directly to his aunt.  It read:

Congratulations, Mr. Jon Targaryen.

You have been selected from among our pool of applicants to fill out a detailed questionnaire. We would like to know more about you, specifically your expectations and requirements for a potential life mate. Please read and consider all of the questions carefully.

Download the attached form and get it back to us as soon as possible. We await your response.

Cordially,

The Married At First Sight Casting Team.

Dany figured it would go directly to Jon’s spam since it was from an unrecognized sender. Jon hated spam so he set his parameters high. He didn’t like junk or spam in his work email. _Such a serious young man._ If she forwarded it to him, he would definitely receive it. She took a couple of seconds recapping her good intentions to herself and then forwarded the message to him at his work email. Jon would definitely open it, when it appeared in his inbox. Now all she had to do was sit patiently in her office and wait. She didn't know how long it would take. If Jon was in his office, it would be a matter of minutes. If he was on the floor of the stock exchange, it would be a couple of hours or more. He never let himself be interrupted before the closing bell. Dany sat back at her desk and gazed out the window at the busy harbor of Kings Landing. She like the penthouse office. When things got crazy, she could always walk outside and sit in the garden that helped cool the building.  She heard his precise steps approaching her office by their personal stairwell. She started to countdown from 10. He’d be there before she reached 2.

“What the Seven Hells is this, Aunt Dany?”

“Didn't you read it?”

“Yes. But, I still don't have a clue. What did you do? Did you enter me in some kind of bachelor-fest again? Didn't I let you auction me off last year for one of your causes?”

“Must I remind you, that was for my charity at the hospital? You are a Targaryen. Sometimes, you have to suck it up.”

“I’ve tried to wipe that day out of my mind.  I had to go on a river cruise with Walda Frey. It was horrendous. All she did was eat and eat and eat. And when she wasn’t eating, she was talking about pie.”

“Her family made a generous donation for that afternoon. You are expected to do those kinds of things, unfortunately. It seems as though you survived unscathed.”

“I survived. Although, I did think about jumping ship and trying to swim to shore. I was afraid she’d jump in after me and she’s large enough to be pretty buoyant. She didn’t float my boat.”

“This is nothing like that. I did this for you.”

“What exactly did you do for me? Some other contest on a TV show from what I can ascertain.”

“OK. Jon, I sent an application in your name to be a contestant on the reality TV show Married At First Sight. They’re filming here in Westeros this season.”

“You’re joking. You are absolutely joking!”

“No, I'm not I'm worried about you. You don't date. You haven't had a girlfriend since university. I want you to be happy, that's all. I'm beyond myself with worry. I know this is kind of silly, but look there's a science behind all of this.”

“What do you mean science? Now I know you've lost your mind, Aunt Dany.”

“I'm totally serious. There’s a long questionnaire that you must fill out. It’s part of a screening process. There is a panel of experts that sift through all of the applicants to find someone who is a possible match for you. I've watched this show. It’s actually quite interesting. Sometimes they match people up according to similarities and sometimes differences, but the most important thing is they look for people that complement each other. They try to find people that can meet each other's needs.”

“And what needs do I have that aren’t being met? Sex?”

“I just keep thinking maybe, they could find you a lovely, intelligent, young lady from a big family and that family could give you everything you've always wanted. Everything I can't give you, brothers, sisters, parents. A big happy family.”

“Aunt Dany stop torturing yourself. Don’t you realize, no experts, no reality TV show can give me back what I lost. What we both lost.”

“But, would you give it a try for me?”

“That depends. Is the questionnaire as long as the eHarmony profile you made me do last year?”

“I don’t have a clue, but I’ll do it with you.”

“By the way, what ever happened with eHarmony?”

“Nothing.”

“Why? You’re so handsome.”

“I answered NO to every YES question and YES to every NO question, made up a few crazy statements about myself and put up a candid photo of Walder Frey as my profile pix.”

“You are too good to be true and too mischievous. What a bad boy. I’m supervising you, when you fill this out.”

“OK, Aunt Dany, but I’m not guaranteeing results.”

“Just fill out the questionnaire. I already sent them a picture of the real you. Gods forbid, they Googled your name and came up with a picture of Walder Frey. You are still a naughty boy, Jon Targaryen.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, Dany is about 15 years older than Jon and has been his caretaker since Jon's parents died when he was 10 years old. Jon is now 25, so that makes Dany 40. 
> 
> BTW, Sansa is 22 and Arya is 19.


	3. Fireworks and Mayhem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Arya have a sisterly discussion over pizza and tequila and complete the questionnaire. 
> 
> My personal tequila ritual, demystified.
> 
> Sansa is a special education teacher/inclusion specialist which means she facilitates the inclusion of severely disabled kids into regular education.
> 
> CP = Cerebral Palsy

Fireworks and Mayhem

 

On her way home, Sansa shot Arya a text.

**“You are on my shit list.”**

This probably wasn’t the best idea. Now, the element of surprise was gone. Arya would take her sweet time coming home from her Bio study group. Unless, she wanted ‘splain herself. She had some major sistersplaining to do.   _All I want to know is WTF!!!_

Sansa went upstairs to shower and change. She never kept her work clothing on. All those little grubby hands smelling like crayons and boogers. Skirt and top in the wash. After a good scrub and a long think, she decided to reread the email and take a look at the questionnaire. It was long and complex. Kind of evaluational. _Maybe, I should do it for the experience._ Still no Arya. _Maybe Arya sent the application for fun. She probably never thought it would get to the next step._

After all, they watched it religiously. So it kind of made sense.  She might even have been trying to be a good sister. Arya hated Sansa’s ex-boyfriends, especially Joffrey because he had made her cry and embarrassed the shit out of her. Sansa felt her initial anger beginning to dissipate. She still needed an explanation because if this was one of Arya’s pranks………

“Are you still ready to kill me, I brought pizza?” Arya yelled from the front door. “If you are then, I’ll just eat the pizza myself.”

“No and no don’t, I’m hungry, what’s on the ZA??”

“Your fav’s. It’s stuffed crust too.”

“I’m coming. You better be ready to sistersplain.”

Sansa came downstairs. Arya was already in the kitchen, plating the pizza and pouring tequila shots. Arya had a hopeful look and seemed ready to talk. Sansa went to the cabinet and got the salt, then grabbed a lime from the fruit bowl on the counter. Arya produced a knife. Sansa tossed the lime to Arya.

“I’ll stick it with the pointy end.” Arya laughed as she cut the lime into slices.

“Lick you hand, so I can salt you up.” Sansa said, holding the salt over Arya’s head.

“The fleshy space between your index and thumb is called the thenar space.”

“Shut up, Miss Bio major, lick that webbed hand of yours, so we can do this shot.”

“Thenar space licked, apply salt.”

“1, 2, 3, salt, tequila, lime………. Explode.”

“Yeah.” They both laughed. “Come on, let’s eat before we forget how.”

“Arya, what’s the deal with this Married At First Sight application?”

“I submitted your name and basic information. It was kind of a joke, but not really. I even talked to Mom about it.”

“Now, I’m mortified. It was silly, but I get it. What did you say to Mom? Well, Mom, since Sansa is so lame, with those asshole guys she keeps dating….”

“Nothing like that, not at all.”

“So what then?”

“I told her I didn’t want to hurt your feelings and that maybe a different approach would.….?”

“Because, my approach isn’t working. Was that it? Because I’m just too dumb!”

“Because, you are too nice, too ready to see the good in everybody. Because, you want to believe that there is a perfect life just waiting out there for you. Because you still believe in Prince Charming.”

“No I don’t.”

“Yes, you do. Snotarella. Why do you spend all day wiping snot noses?”

“I don’t wipe snot, that’s drool from the inability to adequately accomplish lip closure due to CP. I’m helping kids to be included in the classrooms they belong in like everybody else.”

“See what I mean.”

“No, I don’t. That’s beside the point, snot, drool.”

“You make it all mean something. Sansa, the Inclusion Specialist.”

“It does mean something.”

“I know it does. So does Mom. That’s why.”

“Wait, somewhere this all stopped making sense. You sent in an application to Married At First Sight because I wipe snot and drool? Did you just call me Snotarella?”

“Yeah, I guess I did. Sorry. Let’s do another shot. Then it will make sense, I think.”

Two shots and two slices of ZA later, Sansa and Arya were filling out the questionnaire together.

“You can’t say NO to Do you believe in love at first sight? You won’t get picked.”

“Right. Do I want to get picked?”

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. the chapters are short. One step at a time. Yes, I can't wait for them to meet, but these characters require backstory.


	4. Are you listening to me? Yes, but I’m ignoring you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and his Aunt Dany are filling out his questionnaire. Will he take her suggestions? Nope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little short chapter, Next I'll introduce you all to the new specialist and then we are ready to Get Married At First Sight.
> 
> I don't know.... there has to be a wedding dress chapter with the whole Stark family doing a Say Yes To The Dress scenario.

Jon and his Aunt Dany sat on the veranda of her home overlooking Blackwater Bay. The sun had set and stars were beginning to appear. They drank rum and Cokes while Jon pointed out Draco, The Dragon, Ursa Major, Ursa Minor, and Lupus, The Wolf, as they appeared bright in contrast with the waning moon. He had his laptop opened to the Married At First Sight questionnaire. Her personal chef was grilling burgers.

“Do I have a favorite song?”

“How about ‘I’m Sexy and I Know It.”

“More like Red Hot Chili Peppers, Californication or Soul to Squeeze.”

“Who?”

“Never mind.”

“Now, that’s Nirvana, I know that one. Keep going. Favorite movie?”

“Easy. Pompeii, 300, Reservoir Dogs, Pulp Fiction and Natural Born Killers.”

“Those aren’t very romantic.”

“What do you want me to say? Twilight? That’s romantic if you’re a preteen.”

“What about Wild At Heart?”

“Can I make a list?”

“Can’t hurt. Now, favorite book?”

“Where The Wild Things Are. I’m not budging on that one.”

“Not even for War and Peace?”

“No.”

“Favorite TV show?”

“South Park or Ancient Aliens.”

“That won’t do. Are you listening to me?”

“Yes, but I’m ignoring you. Can I eat my burger?”

“Just eat and type.”

“Really?”

“So think and eat. What do you expect in a wife?”

“Got this one. I want a stunning, sexy, highly intelligent woman who wants me. She will want to, oops….Aunt Dany…. all the time.”

“That’s too generic, Jon.”

“Honestly, I want someone who will love me when I’m stressed or moody. Someone, I can take care of, someone who needs me. I want to be a knight in shining armor. I want her to be my reason for living, _not this fucking bank. Sorry Aunt Dany._ I want to give her everything she wants and things she doesn’t even know she wants. Somebody that tells me that every breath I take is important to her and I’ll tell her the same. Someone that I can wake up with every morning and say “You know, you make my life complete.” A woman, who has eyes, I can lose myself in and not care. Someone to hold every night and never let go. I want to be able to lay my head on her chest and count her heartbeats until I fall asleep. Or curl up on the couch with her and she’ll scratch my head when I’ve got a headache from work. And she will be there waiting for me and I’ll always be in a rush to get home, just to kiss her.”

“Gods, Jon. I’ve never heard you say anything so romantic in your adult life.”

“No one ever asked.”


	5. We Need An Expert.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet our new expert for our Married At First Sight panel.
> 
> Read to find out. I bet you know who it is!!!!
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Married_at_First_Sight_(U.S._TV_series) info source (this is where A&E reference came from)   
> Note: now it is on Life Time and it starts this week! LOL  
> http://www.mylifetime.com/shows/married-at-first-sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone familiar with the history, customs and religions of Westeros is necessary to make judgement calls. It's not fair to judge them by American standards.
> 
> Plus, I wanted to write this character. Not telling..... you have to read it.

Pepper Schwartz, Calvin Robertson and Rachel DeAlto sat around the conference table at the Westeros Grand Hilton waiting. The three producers Chris Coelen, Sam Dean and Gena McCarthy all exchanged nervous glances. Clearly something was about to change.

“So what’s up, Chris? We have almost finalized our couples selections.” asked Pepper.

“We find that we are in need of another expert. An expert on the history and culture of Westeros.” answered Sam Dean.

“That makes sense. We can’t realistically apply our American values to another culture. We could use the input.” added Rachel DeAlto.

“Westerosi cultural values are different. In fact, they have very ancient polytheistic religions. Except for that R’hllor religion which is a transplant.” said Pastor Robertson.

“Right our whole value system doesn’t even apply in the same way.” continued Rachel.

“We had to make modifications when we brought the show to America from Denmark.” reminded Gena. “So we found ourselves an expert on Westeros. We thought he’d be here by now.”

“So who is it?”

Just then the doors to the meeting room opened. All heads swiveled to observe the entrance of the new member of their team. Professor Tyrion Lannister. He sauntered into the room with a braggadocio of a conquering army. There was not a self effacing thing about him. He was a Little Person with the personality of a rock star. Before anybody could stand to greet him or any other common courtesies he began to introduce himself as if their lives depended on it.

“Greetings, I am Tyrion Lannister, Professor of History at the University of Westeros, Department Chair of Historical Preservation and Cultural Peculiarities. I am also, the descendent, of the descendent of the fucking, I can’t remember just how far back it goes, descendent of Tywin Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock, Warden of the West, The Hand Of the King, and blood of Jamie the Kingslayer, the mad Queen Cersei and Tyrion, the Imp. Any questions?”

“Is there anything left to ask?” queried Pepper.

“Why yes. Where are the drinks?” asked Tyrion.

“What would you like? Professor Lannister?”

“Scotch, neat and a place to plug in my laptop. Good thing you have the projector I asked for. I have a presentation for you all. Pardon my PowerPoint.”

Tyrion was brought his drink while everybody else drank bottled water. He began with an introduction of the great houses of Westeros. He gave a detailed description of the many conflicts and battles over the Iron Throne. Finally, he got to the point and the possible conflict.

“I realize this was an open casting call. Every single man and woman must have submitted an application and it was up to your scientific methods and expert panel to select your participants. What you don’t know, is that there is an undercurrent of animosity that still exists today among the great houses’ descendants. Thankfully, your statistical personality analysis only lead you to one faux pas.  This is not your professional error. It is part of the flow of complex historical interrelations of past and present. Edmund Burke said, ‘Those who don't know history are doomed to repeat it.’ Kurt Vonnegut thus concluded, ‘We're doomed to repeat the past no matter what. That's what it is to be alive.’ You have accidently chosen to stage a repetition of one of the momentous events in Westeros’ medieval past. You are bringing together a Targaryen and a Stark. You don’t even know what that means. Not your fault.”

“That’s exactly, what you are here for. You know this information.”

“Yes, I drink and I know things. That’s what I’m all about. Shall I continue?”

“Please do.” said Chris Coelen.

 “Prince Rhaegar Targaryen caused a war when he won the tourney at Harrenhal and presented a crown of blue roses to Lady Lyanna Stark rather than his own wife. Later, the two eloped and Lyanna Stark died in childbirth. And on and on and on. What I’m trying to tell you is that these young people are direct descendants of these royal houses, no matter how many centuries in the past. Westeros loves its history, its kings, queens, ladies, lords and knights. We have evolved since those barbaric days. Thank the gods, we are have a parliamentary system. The Mad Queen Cersei behaved in such a deplorable way there are no more Kings or Queens, even as figureheads. But, we love our ancient houses. Everyone in Westeros, traces themselves back to those simpler times.”

“So, we should discard these two participants?”

“Never, you could blow your past ratings through the roof. One hundred percent viewership per household.”

“As a producer, I can see where you are going with this. I like it.” said Gena.

“Give the people of Westeros a prince and princess.” laughed Tyrion. “Give them their dreams.”


	6. It's Not Going To Work That Way!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG, Sansa, Arya and Catelyn go shopping for Sansa's wedding dress.
> 
> Tyrion explains it all, well sort of, to Pepper Schwartz and tells her how to run the show for the best ratings in Westeros!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bitch to write. I kept thinking of other things happening next. 
> 
> I even had to look at dresses I will include a picture of all the dress. It is very beautiful. 
> 
> I need to make a visual representation of this event. I can see it so clearly! Words fail me. I'm trying.

“We’re picking Mom up at the airport in an hour. You better get going.”

Arya was already dressed in her favorite X-Files t shirt, boyfriend jeans and black Chelsea boots. Sansa was trying to put together something more appropriate so she settled on a pink polo and slim black jeans and pink flip flops with oversized pink grosgrain bows.

“I’m almost ready.”

“Make sure you’re wearing clean underwear.”

“I’m not going to get hit by a bus, thought this is be going to pretty traumatic.”

“Hence the clean undies, Sans.”

“I can’t believe, I’m doing this. It goes against everything…….”

“Everything what. You’ve had lousy relationships. How is this going to hurt? Think of it like performance art. You might even get lucky.”

“Yeah, like I been so lucky already. Maybe I could get hit by a truck or something and call it a day.”

“Nope, not having that. Don’t you realize the sheer odds that you got chosen. Just go with this.”

“It couldn’t be any worse than dating J0ffrey or Ramsey.”

“Those two prize asswipes.”      

“You know what, I’m just going to put those two in a box, lock it up and throw it out the window on the highway. Really, fuck that, I can’t go around having a self indulgent pity party because of those two freaks.”

“That’s right. Fuck ‘em. Let’s get Mom and shop for your dress.”

 

******************MEANWHILE******************************    

“You WILL need to deviate from your usual protocols. You usually supply the venue and …………?” prompted Professor Lannister.

“Usually everything, however the groom buys the rings and the bride, her dress. And they usually buy each other some kind of symbolic gift, to be delivered before they meet.” Pepper started to explain.

“No, it’s not going to work that way. Dresses, rings, gifts, I don’t care about those things. All of these couples should be allowed to use the Sept of Baelor. The building has been restored to its original splendor. This will also garner the good will of the people of Westeros. This isn’t how your show usually rolls, so to speak. Trust me, they will be enthralled.” continued Lannister.

“That sound logical, we need to honor traditions. I actually like that idea. Guess, there is no generic here.” agreed Pepper.

“Now, you are starting to get the idea. My main concern is the Stark and Targaryen couple. Listen. These people are different. Like I said, they’re descendants of descendants of descendants. OK? So, you're going to let them make their own choices or I guarantee you they will not go through with this. And you'll end up with only two plebeian couples, who nobody's going to give a shit about, when you could have royalty. All right? Don't let them know you're treating them differently. Just give in to their SUGGESTIONS.”

“But, it’s going to be obvious.”

Can’t you TV people do your magic? Aren’t you used to dealing with power brokers?”

“No, we’re just making a TV show. There’s none of this extra nonsense.”

 “Well, you are in for plenty. Dany Targaryen, for example. She’s the aunt of your groom. She is, for all intents and purposes, the queen of the financial world here in Westeros. An inherited title of course. Her brother Rhaegar and his wife Elia, Jon’s parents, died in a small plane accident on their way back to Kings Landing from their home in Dragonstone. Fortunately at the time, Jon was in boarding school. This left his only sister, Dany in charge of everything including their son. She’s very very possessive. She has no surviving children of her own. No birthing hips as they say. She’s a very petite woman. She, of course has her own backstory. She was married to Khal Drogo, the General of the Dothraki army.  He was assassinated, blah, blah, blah….. The shock caused her to miscarry. She came back to Kings Landing, a young widow. In other words, all she has is Jon. I believe she's raised him since he was about ten.”

“This is not what we bargained for. We just thought, an exotic location, interesting people a strong Season 5.” sighed Pepper exasperatedly. “There’s more, right? So what about the Stark girl? One of the old families of Westeros as well?”

 “Guess what, about the Stark girl.  The oldest family in Westeros. Their blood line goes all the way back, as far back as it can possibly go. They were once called the Kings of Winter. Oh, there is so much you don’t know! I brought each of you a copy of my succinct 2,000 page History of Westeros for your bedtime reading enjoyment. Even though she's a sweet little first-grade teacher, her father is an MP, Lord Eddard Stark, and her mother oversees The Winterfell Foundation, a charitable organization that oversees the historical preservation of the ruins of the castles of the North. Her mother Catelyn Tully Stark, is nobody to fuck with.”

“Well, I wish that we had known a little bit more about these people. Still, they themselves are just two young people on a journey for love and they will be treated as such. It’s the history they unwittingly carry with them that is going to make things quite interesting.” reminded Pepper.

“My good lady, everything about Westeros is quite interesting. So please understand, I’m not telling you to totally deviate from your usual programming, but if you want the people of Westeros to watch, allow the Starks and Targaryens to have input. Remember, neither of them will ask, they will simply tell you what they are going to do.”

“Thank you so much Professor Lannister. We truly appreciate your insight. I’m sure we will be relying on you for insights.”

 

**************MEANWHILE*********************************

What kind of dress are you looking for? The bridal consultant asked Sansa.

“I want her to wear a mermaid gown.” said Arya “Simple but sexy.”

“Something traditional, after all, you’re getting married in the Sept.” reminded Catelyn.

“I was hoping for a ball gown. Kind of lacy with a full skirt.”

“How will he see your shape?”

“He doesn’t need to see her shape.”

“Yes, he does. If she’s in some poufy dress then, he might think she has a fat ass, I mean butt and ….”

“He’s not marrying me for my butt. He’s marrying me because we are a complementary pairing.”

“So, what if he’s fat? Or ugly. You know that could be a possibility. You could end up with some goofy looking guy.”

“Wait a minute, you’re the one that got me into this. You should have thought of these things, ARYA!”

“Well, I didn’t. It seemed like a good idea at the time. I guess there is a possibility he’s might not be that handsome.”

“Then, I won’t marry him. I’ll make you marry him. He doesn’t know what I look like. Besides, Prince Charming is always handsome.”

“Who said anything about Prince Charming? Sansa. Are you sure you really want to do this? Maybe this isn’t the best idea after all.” worried Catelyn.

Sansa wanted to try on every dress in the Bridal Salon, but she had a deadline.  The wedding was a week and a half away, so that limited her choices. There wasn’t time for a dress to be ordered. She would have to find a gown that could be altered to fit.

“Don’t worry, we will find you a dress. In fact, I have an idea. We have samples that came in earlier today and I know that you will like at least one of them. I pulled it out this morning and it is breathtaking.” said the bridal consultant. “I’m going to get it for you.”

“Arya needs a dress and so do you, Mom. You two better get something. You’re going to be on TV. I was thinking that if I had bridesmaids they would wear yellow.”

“I’m not wearing freakin’ yellow, especially not on TV!”

“Arya! We’ll find a compromise. Sansa, you can have yellow flowers in your bouquet and on your cake. You know the boys won’t wear yellow bow ties. Your father’s tuxedo is charcoal grey. Robb has a similar one. They boys have grey suits.”

“But what about me? I’m not wearing a grey dress.”

“I have just the perfect dresses for both you.” said the bridal consultant when she returned with a large garment bag. “Mrs. Stark, I have a beautiful deep grey chiffon gown with a crisscross bodice. You young lady, I have a perfect silvery white lace and grey silk dress that will match both your mother’s dress and this one.”

She unzipped the garment bag and removed the most stunning white lace and tulle ball gown. The dress was slightly off the shoulder, but still ladylike enough for the Sept. Sansa gasped.

“I never even thought of a dress like this. I hadn’t even thought about wedding dresses. The lace shimmers like silver and the pattern is so modern.”

“Yes, the lace is made with pure white and silver thread. Notice the pattern is floral, without being overwhelming. The skirt is layers on layers of white tulle.”

As Sansa put it on, with the help of consultant, she realized this was the perfect dress. _I can’t believe this is happening. Maybe, this is my fairytale after all._

“This dress will look perfect with the maiden’s cloak, I having made. Now all I need, is to make sure the sigil is embroidered correctly and all the foxtails match.”

“You must be joking about a cloaking ceremony.”

“Oh no, I’m not.”

“I don’t care if this is for TV. This is a real marriage. We’re doing this the right way. Tradition rules.”

“But, Mom.”

_There goes the fairytale!_


	7. Bachelor Party, Aunt Dany Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunt Dany decrees..... clean up you guys! You better look sharp.
> 
> Jon gets support from his best buddies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!!!! Jorah finally gets his Khaleesi.  
> Targaryen Bank of Westeros  
> CEO = Daenerys Targaryen  
> Vice President of Securities/Exchange = Jon  
> Chief of Security = Jorah Mormont  
> Chief of Logistics = Davos Seaworth  
> Legal Counsel to Jon = Sam  
> Deputy Chief of Security = Edd  
> Securities/Exchange Analysts = Pyp, Grenn  
> Banking is not specialty. These jobs sound pretty good to me.

Bachelor Party, Aunt Dany Style

 

“Jon, you need a new tux. I was online looking at Chanel and Dior, but I didn’t see anything I liked. So we are going out.”

“But I don’t have time.”

“And those friends of yours. I hope they clean up well. This is TV, after all.”

“Who said I was asking them?”

“Who said you aren’t? Jorah is accompanying me. You know, I better check on him as well. He tends toward that shabby chic look.”

“Well, you are not dressing up my friends.”

“Oh, yes, I am. They’re not coming in T shirts and shorts.”

“IF, they were even coming. I’m not dragging them into this.”

“Have you even told them?”

“I did mention that I was going to be busy for a while.”

“What do you mean busy for a while? You are getting married.”

“My friends are going to laugh at me.”

“No they're not.”

“Believe me, they are. They're already, poor Jon, his only date is his Siri and she doesn't even give him what he wants.”

“Speaking of what you want. Jon, wait a minute, you told me you wanted to be part of a family so you decided to take this chance. Don’t chicken out now.”

“My friends are going to think I’m crazy. I’m not chickening out. I’m just a bit uncomfortable with this, now that its actually happening.”

“That’s why you need your friends. Your life isn’t ending, you’re adding to it. You have to bring this young lady into your life, if you want her to bring you into hers. Share. Share this event with the family you have created, your friends.”

“It’s a TV event!”

“What’s it going to look like? This young lady will have her whole family there and then on the other side of the aisle: Jorah and I, and of course, Davos.”

“You’re pulling Davos into this? What did he do to you?”

“Come on, he's been like a father to you. He’s been our trusted advisor.  Come on now, you're bringing your buddies. I'm not gonna have it any other way.”

“Aunt Danny why do you make things so difficult?”

“I make things so difficult and you're just a piece of cake right? Sure, it’s a TV event, but after all the filming, you are going home with a new person in your life. I know you. Secretly, you are pinning your hopes and dreams on this. You even said so.”

“Why are you always right?”

“Because I am. If you don't want to go shopping, I’ll just get my stylist to take care of the rest. Text, the guys and get them over to your apartment ASAP. It’s going to take a few days to get them fitted and groomed.”

“What should I tell them?”

“Tell them you’re having a bachelor party!”

Jon texted Sam, Edd, Grenn, Pyp and Davos. **“HELP!”**

He got five simultaneous texts in return. **“What’s up?”**

 **“Need my bro-crew. 8pm my apt.”** replied Jon.

 **“OK”** texted Pyp.

 **“Sure thing”** replied Grenn

 **“Why? Never mind”** asked Edd.

 **“Always bud”** replied Sam.

 **“Logistics???”** sent Davos.

By 8:10, all the guys had convened at Jon’s apartment in the newly gentrified area of Flea Bottom. He had ordered plenty of pizza and had stopped at 7-11 and picked up 4 cases of Corona and a dozen limes.

“Guys, I need your help. I’m going to be honest, not evasive this time. My Aunt, of course, my Aunt, send an application to Married At First Sight.” confessed Jon.

“You’re joking, right.” laughed Pyp.

“No, it gets worse, I got chosen.” continued Jon. “I didn’t know how to explain it without looking stupid.”

“We’re your friends, we’re not going to break your balls too bad.” said Grenn.

“Maybe, you’re not. I am, sure as shit!” joked Edd.

“She only meant well.” sighed Jon.

“I’ve seen a bit of the show on TV with my mom. It’s not the worst thing that could happen to you.” added Sam.

“Considering how Siri rejects you.” continued Edd.

“Here’s the thing, you all are coming with me. On the show, I mean. You know to the ceremony. Aunt Dany wants to make sure you are all groomed. You know…… to her standards.”

“So all this pizza and beer is a bribe?” asked Pyp.

“I’ll take the bribe. Any tequila?” joked Grenn.

“If you want it. We’re going to need it.” added Jon.

“Because??????”

Jon took a deep breath before he delivered this blow to his buddys. They might just book out the door by the time he finished his next sentence and he knew it. _I’d run, if I were in their places._

“Aunt Dany’s stylist, Daario Naharis will be over soon with suits and a couple of barbers.”

“Tonight?”

“The ceremony is Saturday and it might take a couple of days to shape you guys’ up.” explained Jon

“I’ve already got a suit.” said Davos.

“Yeah, that’s what she’s afraid of. Everybody has to look perfect.  Aunt Dany, perfect.” said Jon.

“You mean perfect for our CEO. That’s going to take some doing.” stated Sam, matter of factly.

“I’m not cutting my hair.” argued Edd.

“You can tell your CEO, yourself, she’s on her way over.” laughed Jon.

When Dany, Jorah, and Daario and his crew arrived 45 minutes later the mood had changed. Enough beer and tequila had almost convinced the guys that at least new suits were in order to support their bro. Daario set up two grooming stations and two fitting stations in Jon’s spacious apartment. Clearly, he had a plan and a strategy. He had four absolutely stunning women assistants. No one objected to getting measured for their suits, especially when it came to their pants.

Dany walked around giving smiles and saying nothing. She just nodded in agreement. She knew her biggest problem would be Jorah. He would do anything she asked as long as he thought it was his idea. He was grumbling, but allowing Daario’s assistant to measure him for a suit.

“Jorah, dear, you could get a dark blue suit.” Dany whispered in his ear as she slide her hand down his arm. Their fingers touched and entwined.

“I didn’t know there had to be a color theme. Isn’t that a bride thing?” he said and pulled her close to him.

“Well, blue would be so complementary to that lovely yellow dress you helped me pick out. Remember?” she breathed into his ear.

“Lovely isn’t exactly the word, My Khaleesi.” he whispered, bending to kiss her neck.

“Excuse me, Aunt Dany, do we all have to get haircuts? The guys want to know.” interrupted Jon.

Dany stepped away from Jorah and walked into the center of the room. She was clearly going to make a ruling. They all already knew the answer.

“Will you all stop being a bunch of whiney pants? We are doing this for Jon. Put your egos aside, gentlemen. I want clean nails, trimmed beards, and if you don’t want to cut your precious hair, then it better be in a man bun. Are you all going to rock a man bun?”

“Ummmm……. can I just go with a ponytail? asked Davos.

“Yeah, let the groom rock his man bun.” cheered Edd as he downed another beer.


	8. Wedding Jitters Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa gets her Maiden's Cloak.
> 
> Jon and Davos have a talk.
> 
> Gifts, gifts, gifts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the wedding is coming. One step @ a time.

Wedding Jitters  Part 1

 

When the Maiden Cloak and the other items arrived, Sansa realized this was really happening. Tomorrow. She would be getting married tomorrow. Much to her surprise, the cloak didn’t have a huge direwolf embroidered on the back. Instead, the fabric was a subtle brocade of greys, silver, and white featuring direwolves sprinkled within an Art Nouveau flower pattern that complimented the lace on Sansa’s wedding gown. Thankfully, her mother had been persuaded that since it was so warm in Kings Landing, no fur trim was necessary.

Also, in the package from Winterfell were her gifts for her unknown groom. According to the show, the bride was supposed to give her groom a gift that expressed her expectations for the future of their marriage. A symbol of her hopes and dreams. Her mom had insisted that the family would be adding a gift as well.  Her parents had selected a pair of white gold direwolf cuff links with bright diamond eyes. Every Stark man had a pair. This was their way of welcoming her new husband into the fold by gifting him with the sigil of House Stark. _Seems more like a warning than a gift._ _What if he has his own sigil? What if he doesn’t use cuff links? I hope he likes my present._ Sansa’s special gift was an ancient manuscript illustration of a Lord of Winterfell sitting in the Godswood cleaning his longsword in front of the Weirwood tree. It was her favorite. That was how she saw her Prince Charming. She hoped to hang it in her new home, wherever that might be.

 

MEANWHILE***********************************************

“Aunt Dany is going to make me crazy with her micromanaging everything.” Jon confided to Davos while sitting in his office. “I had to sneak down here to you just to get some time to think.”

“You must remember, love can cloud judgement. She thinks she’s doing the right thing.”

“She always thinks she’s doing the right thing. Do you realize she called the producers to find out some particulars about the woman I’m about to marry? She said that I needed to buy the right gift for her.”

“You feel like she’s taking your choice away, don’t you? I know she thought she was helping you to make the best impression.”

“I’m supposed to give her a gift that expresses my expectations for the future of our marriage. I haven’t even had a chance to think about it.”

“Maybe the information would help then.”

"I doubt it. They refused to tell her anything significant. All she found out was that she loves yellow and loves lemons.”

“At least she’s consistent. Color wise, I mean. So something yellow and something lemon.”

“When I went to buy the wedding rings at Tiffany’s…..”

“At your Aunt’s suggestion. I’m surprised she didn’t go with you.”

“Jorah wouldn’t let her. He told her she was driving him crazy.”

“Go on, what did you see at Tiffany’s?”

“I saw these keys with yellow diamonds and I thought that I should give her the key to my heart.”

“Now that sounds like you. So what about the lemons?”

“Got that covered. You’re going to laugh.”

“No, I have faith in you.”

“I figured that since my apartment has a huge terrace, I’m going to buy her a lemon tree. Then, when we buy a house, we can plant it.”

“That’s right. I like the way you’re thinking.”

“So I decided that I’ll hang the Tiffany bag on one of the tree limbs. Since the gift is supposed to be delivered before the wedding I’ll write her a note asking her to wear the key, so I’ll know which girl to marry.”


	9. Wedding Jitters Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and her parents have a talk.
> 
> Jon and Aunt Dany have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many details to take care of. Can't just get up and get married. Total logistics. Everything is falling into place.
> 
> Hope to write the wedding this weekend! It's going to be long.
> 
> Thank you all for reading.

Wedding Jitters  Part 2

 

Catelyn, Ned and Sansa sat in the kitchen of the family row house on Visenya’s Hill in Kings Landing. Her father lived there when Parliament was in session, while the rest of the family remained at home in the North. It felt like home, a tiny bit Winterfell, with Sansa’s architectural photos of the ruins of the oldest keeps, the gates and the ancient walls surrounding them. The kitchen itself was filled with some artifacts from the original kitchen and pantry, old bowls and plates with the direwolf sigil and the blue china with her mother’s Tully fish sigil swimming along the edges, that she used when they entertained officially in town. 

“Sansa, I hope you are going into this with a clear head.” said her father. “I don’t really understand this TV show, but if it makes you happy.”

“Arya and I already discussed this with Mom. It couldn’t be any worse than the current state of my love life.”

“This is marriage, TV show or not.” reminded her father.

“I wasn’t thrilled about this either.” continued Catelyn. “But, you agreed to this.”

“My own judgement has been horrible.”

“We probably shouldn’t let you do this but, you are grown up.”

“Ned, I did make some inquiries.” started Catelyn.

“You did WHAT????”

“Yes, I did. Do you really think, I’d let you go off and just marry anyone. I’m sorry, Sansa. I’m your mother.”

“I can’t believe…………..”

“Your father is an MP. I felt it necessary.”

“And???????????”

“And nothing. I was able to speak with Dr. Schwartz. She assured me that you were matched with an appropriate young man.”

“What exactly is appropriate to you, Mother?”

“A good family, someone like us.”

“Oh, great! Both Joffrey and Ramsey were from fine upstanding families and they were both jerkoffs.”

“Catelyn. Sansa. You are both going to let this GO! Now, Sansa, since you have committed yourself to this, you will see this through. It’s happening tomorrow.”

“I didn’t want our conversation to take this turn.” reproached Catelyn. “I’m sorry. I can’t help being a mother and wanting everything to be perfect for you.”

“No, this was not my intention either.” added Ned. “Your mother and I worry.”

“I understand, Dad. And if it doesn’t work, then it doesn’t work. I just thought I’d try.” said Sansa frustrated with both of them and herself and Arya and everybody else.

Her father got up and went to the large cupboard. He brought out an ornamented box with a blue bow and set it on the table in front of Sansa.

“Forget about all our issues. My beautiful daughter is getting married tomorrow and I have something special for you. Open it.”

Catelyn smiled at Ned. Sansa carefully lifted the lid off the box and unfolded the blue velvet. Inside was such a surprise.

“Mom, Dad, you……”

“Had this made for you. You know what it is.” smiled Ned.

“A silver crown of winter roses. It’s for the Queen of Love and Beauty, like in the grand tourneys.”

“You deserve nothing less. This is our wish for you. May you be the Queen of Love and Beauty for the prince you have always hoped for. I will be the most honored father in all of Westeros, if you will wear this when I escort you down the aisle in the Sept.”

“Then I will find my prince waiting for me.”

 

MEANWHILE*************************************************

 

“I brought the cloak. It’s in the garment bag.”

“What do you mean?” asked Jon.

“For the ceremony, you know the cloak. You place it on your bride and bring her under your protection.”

“Aunt Dany, this is the 21st century.”

“This is Westeros and you will do it according to tradition.”

“Did you have a cloaking ceremony?”

“No, the Dothraki don’t cloak. Different culture, different traditions.”

“So what did you two do? What vows did you say?”

“No words were necessary. It was like Woodstock without the hippies and weed. Just eating, drinking, dancing, and of course, gifts.  Drogo’s family gave me the three traditional gifts of a whip, bow, and arakh. Then the bride refuses them with traditional words, and the husband takes them. Once that happened, I was married. Of course, in private, we said our own vows under the moon and stars.”

“So, if you married Jorah now, would you have a cloaking ceremony?”

“I guess, we would. Funny, it seems like Jorah has been protecting me for years. He was a military attaché in Essos with Drogo. He has always been there for me.”

“Still is today.”

“Let’s get back to you. I know, I didn’t consult you. I should have. I had a cloak made in the colors of House Targaryen and our sigil.”

“I hate to ask but, it doesn’t look like our bank emblem does it? I refuse to drape a cloak on anybody with that big red three headed dragon on it. That would be like a walking advertisement and I’m not going to embarrass a woman, I don’t even know like that.”

“Here open the bag and see for yourself. I do have good taste.”

When Jon took the cloak out of the bag, he realized it was going to be an issue, especially for its size. It was simple black silk edged in red. The cloak itself fluttered with a finely embroidered outline of dragon wings done in gold thread and a modern stylized head that wrapped around the shoulder to the left with a yellow eye that should lay over the bride’s heart. Rather than a clasp, there were black ribbons that could be tied in a bow in front to allow the cloak to billow out as the bride walked back down the aisle.

“Are you sure she won’t look like Batman in this thing. It’s a bit theatrical.”

“I was thinking regal.”

“I get your idea, but I’m still seeing a bit of the caped crusader here.”

“So, I guess, I have to cancel the wind machine then.”

“You better be joking about that. You are just kidding, right?”


	10. Like Lambs To The Slaughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and crew and Sansa and Arya arrive at the hotel. Separately, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where it just naturally ended. But there is plenty more to come.

Like Lambs To The Slaughter

 

When Jon and his buddies arrived at the Ritz-Carlton around 11:00 am., they were immediately swamped by a TV production crew.

“Obviously, getting out of a big black limo wasn’t inconspicuous enough!” laughed Sam.

“I thought that’s why we’re wearing Wayfarers?” said Pyp.

“Yeah, we just look like Blues Brothers wannabes.” joked Edd.

“They were Mormont’s idea.” added Grenn

“Idea of what? Secret agent? Jorah has been hanging out with Aunt Dany for too long.” laughed Jon. 

“The craziest part is that we all went along with it.” reminded Sam.

“You’re right about that, like lambs to the slaughter.” said Edd.

Producer Chris Coelen approached the group and guided them to an elevator which took them to the top floor of the hotel.

“You must be Jon. I’m Chris. We have your suite ready upstairs, where you all can hang out and get ready.”

“Great, I didn’t expect this. Actually, I had no expectations. Too stressed.”

“The suite is already catered, thanks to your Aunt. Anything you need, just call. The only rule is no peeking. No looking around to find your bride.”

When they got to their rooms, Daario was already there waiting for them. He must had almost a dozen garment bags hanging all over the place. 

“Ok guys, you can relax, but remember Dany gave strict orders. You must look presentable.” began Daario. “That means hair and beards, Edd.”

“But, isn’t my ‘do, done?” asked Edd.

“What ‘do have you got going on?” questioned Grenn.

“It’s that windswept, tousled look, for your information” Edd retorted.

“Keep thinking that, bro.” taunted Jon.

“I’m getting the full treatment. The girls are coming right, Daario?” asked Pyp.

“My mother is going to be watching. I better look neat and clean or she’ll kill me. All she’s been talking about is ‘her baby’ on TV.” quipped Sam.

“Mine too.” added Grenn “Maybe, I’ll get discovered.”

“So, Edd, you’ve got two choices, the ponytail or the man bun, What’s it going to be?” demanded Daario. “I’m not disappointing Dany, she’s my best customer.”

“OK, ponytail. I’m going to leave the man bun for Jon. I just can’t. It reminds me of my grandmother and her old lady bun. Just can’t go there.” responded Edd.

“Man bun it is. Just really don’t take too much off the chin.” sighed Jon.

Daario tisked at Jon. “She’s a young lady, I’m not going to let you give her rug burn on her wedding night!”

 

Meanwhile********************************************************

 

Arya had already scoped out the hotel before she and Sansa arrived. They decided they would be less conspicuous if they just drove Arya’s car and came in through the parking garage. They didn’t have much to carry because the production company had picked everything up earlier in the morning. Sansa only had her personal items, jewelry and makeup. Catelyn and the boys would come in next and finally her Dad and uncle. _Are we supposed to be seen? Not that I want to._

Gena McCarthy, one of the producers, found them trying to slide through a side corridor to check in.  She had a clipboard with Sansa’s submission photo staring up at her.

“Hi, I’m Gena, You must be Sansa, our bride?”

“Well, duh! Why else would we be sneaking in here?” smart mouthed Arya.

“We have your suites ready and all of your clothing and suitcases are here.” continued Gena trying to ignore Arya. “And the rest of your party?”

“My mother will be arriving soon with my younger brothers and the rest of the guys a bit later. My father would prefer not to attract attention.”

“He’s a somebody, know what I mean?” cracked Arya.

"Here is my mobile, they can text me and I’ll escort them in.” replied Gena. “As you can see, we’re busy shooting already. The other two couples are getting married this afternoon.”

“Oh, are we late or something?” asked Sansa.

“Nothing of the sort, your ceremony is this evening at 7:00 pm. You have plenty of time to relax and get yourselves camera ready. Stylists will be coming up. Let’s get you up to your suite.”

They rode the elevator up to the 14th floor. It was totally deserted and quiet. Gena lead them into a large suite. Garment bags were hung everywhere and a hair and makeup station was set up along one wall.

“Stylists will be up in a couple of hours. So relax. Just text me if you need anything. Please enjoy the luncheon and champagne. Your groom has provided your catering and sent a request to keep your champagne flowing.”

“I can deal with that. I like him already.” laughed Arya. 

“Arya!”

“Oh, just one thing, please don’t leave your floor. No peeking!” reminded Gena. “We’re going for genuine surprise on the camera.”

Arya and Sansa began to settle into the room. Arya threw herself on one of the beds and clicked on the TV. As she surfed through, she caught a local midday news show. They were doing a segment interviewing Dr. Pepper Schwartz, who was describing tonight’s events. She explained that one of the couples was from Westeros elite families and that everyone should tune in tonight.  There was bound to be a great deal of excitement.  She said the tapings were live and that very little was edited out. The TV audience was going to have a complete experience from preparations and partying in the brides’ and grooms’ suites, ceremonies in the Sept, and of course, the wedding receptions. Nothing was off limits. Crews were already shooting!

“Shit, Sansa! Did you hear that. Every breath you take, every move you make…. well every move we all make on fucking TV.”

“Look my loving sister, this was your idea. So if there’s a spotlight, I’m pushing you into it.”

“Fat chance!”

“You’re not getting through this unscathed. I’m going to make sure there’s a closeup of you dancing with somebody, yeah somebody from the groom’s side.”

“He better be hot.”

“Hot or not you’re dancing!”

“I’m going to take a shower. I don’t know exactly when Mom and the boys are arriving.”

“I’m going to chill out here.”

 _“_ How do you think I should wear my hair?”

“Isn’t that a Mom question? Up, down, sideways?”

“The crown has to fit and stay in place. I’m relieved that I don’t have to wear a veil. That and a cloak would be too much.”

“Northerners don’t wear veils. What’s the point?”

“I don’t know.  All I know is that the groom’s cloak better not be ugly.”

“Worse than a huge direwolf on your back.”

“Thank the gods, Mom, abandoned that idea.”

“Yeah, that might really suck.”


	11. Wedding Day Vignettes 1 - 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events leading up to the wedding. So much to do!

Wedding Day Vignettes #1

 

By the time Sansa came out of the shower her mother and the boys had arrived. They were given the adjoining suite and had entered through the shared door. Catelyn was assessing the champagne bottles and the fruit and cheese trays on the dresser next to the TV.

"Well that's a nice touch." 

"Most certainly is. Sansa's groom sent it." Arya observed.

"Oh, really?"

"Mom...." began Sansa.

"Boys" Catelyn warned, "Don't you touch that champagne! Or there's going to be a problem."

"Can we at least eat the cheese and crackers, I'm hungry." moaned Rickon.

"Sansa put some more clothing on, your father will be here soon."

"Ok, I wanted to ask....."

"Arya get in the shower. The hair and makeup people will be here soon. And we all need to get done up. Remember, camera ready or something like that." Sansa pleaded.

"Boys, get some food and go back into our room. Watch some TV, but don't you dare order any movies. As soon as Dad, Robb, and Uncle Benjen get here you all can......"

"We know, we know. Mom." Bran moaned as well.  

"What is all that noise upstairs?" demanded Catelyn.

"Don't know, sounds like Headbanger's Ball. Is there a special southeron Westerosi mating dance? asked Arya.

"I give up. I'm going outside on the balcony to dry my hair. I can't even ask a question. Never mind, now."

"I'm into the shower. Gods forbid, I'm not girly enough!"

"Boys get going. Sansa, honey, I'm sorry. There is so much to do to get this family presentable. What kind of mother would I be. And all of us on TV! Your father is trying to persuade Uncle Benjen to get a shave. They're at his barber right now. And then, I don't know who else is coming. I keep texting your Aunt Lysa and Uncle Edmure. They're both on the road somewhere....."

"Mom, chill out. Look, I'm opening the champagne and we're going to have a drink. Then I'm going to dry my hair outside."

"Honey, I..."

"I know, you're a perfectionist. And you're think about Dad and everybody else. You are getting yourself done up as well. You get to look beautiful too. You are the mother of the bride. My mother."

Sansa popped the cork and the champagne bubbled out everywhere. They both looked at each other and laughed. She filled the flutes and they clinked a toast.

"Thanks Prince Charming, wherever you are."

 

 

Wedding Day Vignettes #2

 

"Guys, sorry, but what the fuck?"

"This is some vintage MTV, bro." cajoled Grenn.

"So, we all jump around. This is House of Pain!!!!" remarked Edd smiling.

"Yeah, jump up jump up and get down!" sang Pyp. 

"You go with that, I'm out to the balcony. I have GOT to think. I still have a cloak problem. I'm going to call Davos."

Jon stepped out of the noise and took a deep breath. I can't put that dragon cloak on this girl. She's going to think I've lost my mind. More like I can't let Aunt Dany control everything. I'm about to be somebody's husband. Aunt Dany is going to have to let go.

"Hey Davos."

"I'm on my way."

"No, I know. Look, what the fuck am I going to do about the dragon um…. more like bat cape.... cloak, whatever?"

"Gods, I'm so sorry about that. You know your Aunt. What am I supposed to do? Can you talk to Jorah?”

"I don't know, if only there was an alternative."

"She doesn't have to wear it all night, just walk out of the Sept with it on. It's only an ancient ritual, not a curse. Remember, you got her fantastic gifts. She's going to understand. Besides, who knows what her maiden cloak looks like. It's probably just as embarrassing." 

"You're right. Get over here. The guys are all over the place. I need some sanity."

"Hang on, I'm coming. Just trying to avoid Daario."

"Got it. He's waiting for you and Jorah. So suck it up!"

Jon put his phone down and went to the railing. He looked out at the waves on Blackwater Bay. So much was rushing through his head. He closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his newly shaped up beard. It will do. It will all have to do. He took a deep breath. The wind carried up a lemony scent. _Lemons. Was the tree delivered already? Shit, I've got to get the gift ready. In a minute. Just another minute. Lemons?_

Jon heard a voice on the balcony below. There was someone down there. She was counting. He peered over the railing to see the bluest eyes in the world staring up at the sky. She was brushing her long wet hair and counting the brush strokes, leaning back over the rail, allowing the breeze to help dry her hair, he supposed. Oh, lemons......no, he couldn't be so lucky. _She's gorgeous. Blue eyes, red unbelievable red hair._

"Um.... hi, down there. Enjoying the breeze?"

"What?" Sansa' refocused her eyes from the clouds to the direction of the voice. "Oops!" She said as the brush dropped from her hands and down to the ground below."Oh, shit!"

 

 

Wedding Vignettes #3

 

The most intense grey eyes were staring down at Sansa. The young man looked totally embarrassed. He must have realized that he interrupted her personal ritual. At least 200 strokes a day. Everyday. Sansa blinked to adjust her eyes. She blushed. She was wearing the white T shirt with BRIDE scrolled across the front that had been left hanging in the bathroom and her soft blue pj shorts.

"Sorry, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to startle you. Do you want me to go get your brush?"

"I think its a little late for that. Hope it didn't hit someone on the head down there."

"Oh, right. From this height. It's probably weaponized. I didn't mean to disturb you. The guys are too loud up here and I had to think."

"Yes, me too. My mother is totally stressed and bossy. I even popped the champagne for her. Chill her out."

"YOU....you got the champagne? The Dom Perignon."

"Pretty cool, complements of my husband to be. Sweet huh."

"Real sweet. I think, I better go. Sorry, if my friends are bothering you."

"Well, its a wedding day after all."

 

 

Wedding Day Vignettes #4

 

"Holy shit, that was her!" Jon gasped as he jumped back in the room.

"Dude?" asked Sam.

"I just saw her. She's model superlative."

"You're joking." said Pyp.

"No, I went out the call Davos about the cloak and I smelled lemons. She was downstairs on the balcony brushing her LONG RED hair dry."

"Jon you're hallucinating. You need a drink." said Edd.

"I don't think she knew who I was."

"How do you know she's the bride?" asked Sam.

"How about the BRIDE T shirt she was wearing. She said it was loud up here and she could hear us."

"Yeah and so." replied Edd.

"When she saw me, she dropped her brush down the side of the building."

"Killer hairbrush. From this height, you know." stated Sam.

"She was beautiful. I mean beautiful."

 

 

Wedding Day Vignettes #5

 

Sansa ran back into the suite and banged on the bathroom door.

"Arya, Ar-Y-AAAAAA! Let me in."

"No let me finish. I'm almost done."

"Hurry up. I saw one of the guys from upstairs."

"I'm coming." she yelled through the door. "I didn't bother you."

"Ok, just get out here! I think I saw him."

Arya finally came out of the bathroom, wrapped in only a towel and her hair dripping. She shook her head and droplets of water splattered everywhere.

"Hey, don't get me wet. I saw one of the guys on the balcony. I was out there brushing my hair. I don't know if he was watching me, but I dropped my brush."

"Dropped your brush?"

"Over the railing and it probably impaled somebody."

"What did he look like? Was he hot?"

"I think so, I don't know. The sun was blinding. He had dark grey eyes. And dark curly hair. That's all I could see."

"Who do you think he is?"

"How would I know? He asked me if I was enjoying the breeze and that's when I dropped my brush. I didn't realize anybody was up there, you know on the balcony I mean. He offered to go down and get my brush."

"Then he's just some random guest or friend of the groom, because we were told not to leave the floor."

"He said it was too loud inside and I said my mother was fussing even after a glass of champagne."

"You should have said, My groom sent Dom. What have you done lately?"

 

 

Wedding Vignette # 6

 

"So Gena, please enlighten me. What have the two families been bothering you over. Just for my edification. Your experts don't have many details.” asked Tyrion Lannister.

"Nothing too intrusive. You had me worried from your description. Actually, they just wanted to contribute. Mrs. Stark said that she was sending the wedding cake. She wanted a special lemon cake with specific floral decorations rather than the generic one we provide."

"Ah, yes. Catelyn is very detail oriented. I'm not surprised. And Ms. Targaryen?"

"Now, she was a bit more trouble. She wanted to know some details about the bride. Innocuous though. Like favorite color. And height."

"She would need to know the bride's height for the cloaking ceremony."

"I'm sure that she is having a cloak custom made and it must be the right length."

"You know, I still don't get this cloaking ceremony thing.”continued Gena.

"It's not that complicated.” started Tyrion, “The bride comes to the ceremony wearing the cloak of her house, in other words, showing that she is under her family's protection. When she is bound to her husband, he brings her under his protection. Hence, she removes her familial cloak and is given his."

"That sounds beautiful."

"I guess you need a copy of my book too."

 

 

Wedding Vignette # 7

 

Bran and Rickon were getting bored. They had eaten most of the fruit and cheese. Real Madrid was kicking the shit out of Manchester United, so there was nothing exciting to watch. 

"We may be stuck on this floor, but Mom didn't say we couldn't go outside and look out." started Rickon.

"I'm sure we can sit on the balcony and look at the water until Robb gets here. I wonder what's taking them so long?” agreed Bran.

"It's Uncle Benjen's beard. Mom said it was going to take a hacksaw to cut it." 

 

 

Wedding Vignette # 8

 

Jon's phone vibrated in his back pocket. It was too loud in the suite to even hear the ring tone so he stepped back out on the balcony to answer the call.

"Jorah, fuck. Have you figured it out?"

 "I went through her closets and nothing! I called Daario and he got pissy with me. He designed the cloak."

"So, what am I going to do? Cloak her with the bat cape? May as well bring the wind machine. That's totally made for TV."

"I still have two options. What do you think about a black mink cape. I think Dany wore it once to the opera. If only we knew what this girl looked like."

"I think I do. When I called Davos, there was someone on the balcony below. It was really bright, but, I have to say tall and slim. All I could see was red hair and blue eyes, the bluest eyes."

"Sounds like love, Romeo. You already had your balcony scene. If she's tall, then the mink won't work."

"No mink, that's tacky. This whole thing is already weird."

"Don't sweat it. I've got one more idea. It's a long shot."

"I'm not even going to ask."

"I'm not going to tell you anyway. See you at the altar."

"Is that a promise or a threat?"

Jorah hung up leaving Jon just staring at the phone. What was he talking about? I can't embarrass that girl. Jon took a deep breath and looked down to the balcony again. Nobody. He heard laughter coming from someplace though. He leaned further over the balcony. Two boys on the next balcony over. They were throwing something and laughing their asses off.

"Hey guys, having fun?"

Bran and Rickon looked up and saw Jon hanging over the balcony above. They stopped like they were caught red handed. They were.

"Hi!" They both called back.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Jon

"Trying the feed the seagulls, but they won't take it." replied Bran.

"What are you throwing?" continued Jon curiously.

"Smelly Brie, that's all that was left." said Bran.

"I don't think birds eat cheese."

"That's ok, it's more fun watching it hit. It looks like bird turds. Hey are you going to marry our sister?” yelled Rickon.

 

 

Wedding Vignette # 9

 

"Sansa, Sansa, we saw him!!!!!!"

"What are you yelling about?" scolded Catelyn.

"We saw a guy upstairs." yelled Rickon.

"He's a man."corrected Bran.

"What are you talking about guys." Arya asked.

"We were outside throwing the Brie to the birds, but they wouldn't eat it. So they just dropped it like bird turds!" explained Rickon.

"And a guy leaned over the balcony and talked to us." added Bran.

"So what did he look like?" asked Arya.

"Like a guy. I don't know.... a guy with dark hair. replied Rickon. 

"Rickon asked him if he was going to marry you?” confided Bran.

"Bran..... Rickon..... " chided Catelyn "Don't go out there again. Your father, Robb, and Uncle Benjen are on their way up."

"Thank the gods." Breathed Sansa relieved.  "This isn't getting much easier."

"We saw your husband!!!!!"

"You better not have. We're not supposed to peek. What if they don’t let me marry him, who ever he is?"

"We didn't think of that." apologized Bran.

"Yeah," started Arya "Dad better see you behaving."

"We just want to see if Uncle Benjen got his beard sawed off"

 

 

Wedding Vignette # 10

 

"It's about time you men got here." huffed Catelyn. 

"No compliments, Mom?" asked Robb. "It was a rough morning."

"Robb you look so handsome. And you Benjen, you've cleaned up well. Better than expected."

"Catelyn, you know that I always rise to the occasion. My niece's wedding is quite the occasion." joked Benjen.

"What about me?" asked Ned. He walked over to Catelyn and took her hands. He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "You've overlooked your husband."

"Oh Ned."  she began, "I'm overwhelmed. Our daughter is getting married. I suddenly feel so..... old."

"So beautiful. Cat, look what you have given me. This life. These precious children. There is nothing I wouldn't do."

"I know." she whispered "This life with you is amazing, Ned Stark. Tonight you will walk down the aisle with Sansa and all I will see is you waiting for me in front of the heart tree at Winterfell."

"All I will remember is the joy, I felt when you smiled at me and I took you hand in mine and we said the words. I am yours and you are mine.”

“Yes, I am yours, my love. Now, let me get back to the girls. Get them ready."

"And yourself. Remember, I'm dancing with you tonight, Cat, all night." reminded Ned with a wink.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this is a series of vignettes so I could cover details. There are more to come.


	12. Wedding Day Snippets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bits of conversation from the events of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wedding starts next. Just had to take care of all these details.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Hope you like them.

Wedding Day Snippets # 1

 

"Like I need another thing to do! I forgot all about this music request. I just got a text from one of the directors. Can you two help me? Let me pull up the original email. There was a PDF."

"You mean music for the reception?" asked Catelyn. "What about the music at the Sept?”

"Here comes the bride, here comes the bride… I don't know the rest." spoofed Arya.

"I'm not having that song. That's too....... not me." groaned Sansa.

"Wait I'm googling bridal music. Here's a site. PianoDJ. Number 1 is Pachelbel's Canon in D, Kissing You is number 2." read Arya.

"Never heart of it. No....Yes, I mean I know the Canon in D, not the other song though."

"What else is there Arya?" inquired Catelyn.

"Ok the music from Lady Di's wedding called Prince of Denmark 's March, Make You Feel My Love by Adele, Clair de Lune and Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. That's cool!"

"Chasing Cars huh?" You know I like Snow Patrol." said Sansa.

"If you go with that, then you need to use Beethoven's Ode to Joy as your recessional." continued Catelyn.

"I could deal with that."

 

 

Wedding Day Snippets # 2

 

"Davos, I'm relieved you're here." 

"I'm here, but I don't want Daario to find me!"

"Oh he'll find you, believe me! Look at my hair."

"You are beginning to look like a groom."

"I'm beginning to feel scared shitless."

"Better you than me."

 

 

Wedding Day Snippets # 3

 

"Have to get the gift ready. Just got a text saying it needs to be sent to the bride." groaned Jon.

"Do you have the key that you picked out?" asked Davos.

"Getting pretty soft, bro. THE KEY TO MY HEART...... awwwww!" joked Edd.

"I think is sounds lovely. Romantic and all." said Sam.

"When did you get so romantic?" asked Grenn laughing.

"I like it. I'd buy one for Gilly. Not so fancy though.”  added Sam. 

"And hang it on a tree, come on." ragged Pyp.

"It's a lemon tree, because she likes yellow and lemons. So, I'm trying to give her something she likes." 

"But, you're not supposed to know that, that's cheating." reminded Edd.

"No. That's Aunt Dany."

 

 

Wedding Day Snippets # 4

 

"All I want to do is figure out how to wear my hair!" complained Sansa.

"That's why we're here. I'm Alys and this is Tysha. We're here to do your hair for tonight."

"Hope you work fast. There are three of us and only two of you." said Catelyn sternly.

"I'm easy. Just something generic for me like straight hair." said Arya. "No big wedding 'do."

"I just want a simple French Twist and I have my Tully hairpins."

"Are you seriously going to have those fish jumping off your head?" 

"They go in the back, Arya. Besides they belonged to Grandmother Minisa. Chill!" scolded Sansa.

"I wore them when I married to your father, if you don't mind." admonished Catelyn.

"Sorry, Mom.” replied Arya shamefaced. "I didn't realize."

"Yes, girls. I was young once." reminded Catelyn.

"Ok, Ok. But how is the crown going to stay on my head? I want it to look pretty, not pretentious." continued Sansa.

"This is so beautiful." said Tysha.

"It looks like a tourney crown like the ones in the museum. Yes, the Crown of Love and Beauty." exclaimed Alys.

"My father gave it to me. He wants me to wear it. One of my ancestors received one once, so the story goes."

"I have an idea. Just two braids from the front. They can hold it in place." advised Tysha.

"Oh, leave her ears exposed, Daario said."

"My ears?"

"For the earrings.....oops!" laughed Alys.

"What earrings?......Oh Mom, I didn't think about earrings!!!!" moaned Sansa.

"Don't worry about earrings. Don't you have your pearls from Aunt Lysa?" questioned Catelyn.

"Ummm..... I was hoping to borrow those." added Arya. "That's ok, I'll figure something out."

"Why are you still borrowing from me?" 

"Because you're my big sister, that's why."    

"Excuse me ladies, but who is Daario?" inquired Catelyn.

 

 

Wedding Day Snippets # 5

 

"They want a playlist of songs for the reception." complained Jon.

"How about White Wedding?" suggested Edd.

"Romantic songs, asshole!" said Grenn. "Not Highway To Hell."

"Are you implying I'm stuck in the '80s?" asked Jon.

"No, I'm stuck in the '80s." replied Edd.

"So let's check the net. Google wedding songs." suggested Sam.

"Thanks, Sam. Like we couldn't figure that out." cajoled Pyp.

"What about The Piano Guys?" offered Davos.

"If, Aunt Dany had the time, she'd have gotten them." grinned Jon.

"So here's a bunch of songs. Write these down or something. Something In The Way She Moves, Can't Help Falling In Love With You, Loving You, Nothing Compares To You, Best Day Of My Life, Never Gonna Be Alone, Marry Me, You Are My Turning Page, I Only Have Eyes For You, You'll Be In My Heart and A Thousand Years." listed Sam.

"That's too much for my brain, right now!"

 

 

Wedding Day Snippets # 6

 

"There's a messenger at the door for you Sansa." yelled Bran.

"Aren't you supposed to be with your father?" challenged Catelyn.

"Well, I was, but the guy knocked on our door by mistake. I told him I'd meet him and open the door." he continued.

"Well?" 

"I have a package for the bride." reported the messenger.

"That's me. Wonder if this is from my groom?"

"WTF, its Tiffany!" squealed Arya. "That's posh! Open it, open it!"

"Thank you, young man." smiled Catelyn, shoving a ten in his hand.

"Thank you." said Sansa and took the blue box with a shaking hand. "My first gift."

"Who said you were getting more?" questioned Arya "Will you stop fu.......farting, sorry Mom, around and get it opened."

"Oh my fucking gods........"

"Sansa!" scolded Catelyn. "On your wedding day and you're going to the Sept!"

"Yellow Diamonds. Oh the gods, huge!" she gasped.

"Not just yellow diamonds, Tiffany yellow diamonds and what! " added Arya. "Must be half a karat of white diamonds around each of those yellow suckers. What do you think? Karat or more in yellow diamonds?"

"Since when do you know about diamonds?" demanded Catelyn.

"Since, I just pulled them up on Tiffany.com." Arya continued. " Tiffany Soleste @ $64,000 per."

"Seriously, let me see the picture." interrupted Sansa grabbing Arya's phone.

"My dears, you are both missing the point." commanded Catelyn. "Read the card!"

"Seriously, who are you marrying?" questioned Arya,

"The card says, Because you like yellow." read Sansa.

 

 

Wedding Day Snippets # 7

 

"Ned!!!! Do you have the cufflinks?"

"Of course. Well, Sansa just received a gift. It has to be from the family. It's so extravagant. Who has that kind of money?" declared Catelyn.

"What do you mean, Cat?" asked Ned.

"Arya, bring your phone here and show your father!"

"I'm coming!"

"Those are quite the gift. But, ours is more special." insisted Ned fervently. "We're giving our sigil, not just fancy diamonds. We're opening our family up to a stranger."

"So we better send our gift right now! urged Catelyn.

"Bran, Rickon, can you sneak this upstairs? Just knock on the door and run."

 

 

Wedding Day Snippets # 8

 

"Jon, I'm finally here." called Aunt Dany.

"Hi." He responded and kissed his aunt. "Where is Jorah?"

"He's on his way. Said he had a couple more things to do." added Dany.

"Glad you're here. And you sent your gift, I take it, by your smirk."

"Yes, I did. She will love the earrings. Here have a look." beamed Aunt Dany.

"You sent these? Are you kidding?"

"Why can't you afford them? She has to learn to move in our world." stated Aunt Dany.

"What world? I think you got the TV shows confused. This isn't Lifestyles Of The Rich And Famous! Aunt Dany." Jon reproached.

"And you wouldn't buy these for your wife?"

"I would, but....."

"But nothing. Your gift and those wedding rings are pretty extravagant."

"Well, the LEMON doesn't fall far from the family tree."

 

 

Wedding Day Snippets # 9

 

"Hey Jon. This was left at the door." reported Grenn.

"I wonder......?"

"Will you just open it." prompted Pyp. "I heard the knock at the door but, there was no one there when I opened it."

"Beautifully wrapped. There's a note. What does it say?" inquired Aunt Dany.

"Welcome to our family." read Jon aloud.

"So open it already." urged Edd

"Oh.......um..... It's cufflinks." said Jon tentatively.

"Cufflinks, Tiffany Love Knots, I hope."

"No."

"No what?" insisted Aunt Dany.

"Wolf cufflinks. Direwolf cufflinks to be exact." replied Jon.

"Direwolves?"

 

 

Wedding Day Snippets #10

 

"Did you send your gift, yet?" reminded Sam.

"Not yet, can you take it downstairs?"

"How do you know it goes downstairs. I bet that chick was not seriously yours." jested Edd.

"I hope she is. So will somebody take it down there?" 

"She has to be." reported Davos. "The two other weddings are in progress as we speak. I saw them as I was coming in."

"It's ready. I'm going to take it down myself."

 

 

Wedding Day Snippets # 11

 

"I didn't send my bride's present yet. Robb!" Sansa yelled across the adjoining rooms. "Robb, its heavy. Will you carry it upstairs. Please???"

"Just call somebody from the show. I'm watching football with Uncle Benjen."

"Go help your sister, son." ordered Ned.

"Alright." yelled Robb.

"Thanks, it's just kind of big. And super important." instructed Sansa. "Just bring it to the door and leave it. They'll find it."

"Should I knock and run?" taunted Robb. 

"Whatever, just get it up there."

 

 

Wedding Day Snippets # 12

 

"Bran, can you do me a favor. I'm sending you a PDF. The directors wanted a playlist music for the reception." pleaded Sansa. "I can't think. I'm too nervous."

"Like dance music you mean?” 

"It's laid out in the PDF. Like First Dance with Groom, Bride's Dance with Father, Groom's Dance with Mother, all that. Please." begged Sansa. "Just take my phone."

"Can you just send it to my iPad, so I can google this?" requested Bran.

"Google 80's dance music and New Wave." suggested Arya. "I'll help. We can check Talking Heads, Squeeze, Spandau Ballet, U2, Queen, Police."

"Do it quick. Just NO Disco."

 

 

Wedding Day Snippets # 13

 

Robb pushed the elevator button repeatedly. He watched the floor indicator blink but not move. It seemed like it was taking forever. He shifted the bulky package in his arms. Finally the doors slid open and a dark haired man about his age stepped out. He was carrying a large lemon tree. Their eyes met.

"On a mission?" asked Robb.

"Yeah, on a secret mission." replied Jon.

 

 

Wedding Day Snippets # 14

 

When Robb came back down, the tree had been placed in front of Sansa's door. No one was in the hallway.

"Sansa, open the door. Your gift is here. It's kind of weird." 

"Robb stop yelling!" Sansa called back through the door, then opened it. "What?"

"It's a lemon tree."

"I can smell that."

"Let me bring it in. There's a blue bag tied to a branch."

"Where?"

"Here. Look." Robb gestured pointing to the pouch.

"Holy Shit! Tiffany again. Sansa gasped.

"Just get it off the tree and open it.” 

"Open what? bellowed Arya running toward the door. "It's a lemon tree. Lucky guess? Yellow doesn't exactly equal lemons."

"Open the pouch." pushed Robb.

"Ok, I'm opening. Fucking Wow......It's a key necklace. Fucking Wow..... covered with diamonds. Even a yellow diamond in the center." screamed Sansa staring at the necklace.

"There's a note tied to the tree too." Arya challenged. "Who the fuck is this guy?"

"What does it say?" prodded Robb.

"It says, Here is the key to my heart." read Sansa stunned. "The key to his heart!"

 

 

Wedding Day Snippets # 15

 

Jon took the side stairs back up just to avoid the auburn haired man. He had those same startling blue eyes. When he came down the hall, he saw the large rectangular package leaning against his door. Jon picked it up and carried it inside.

"I got a present." Jon taunted. "From my bride. I saw a guy carrying it into the elevator when I brought the tree down."

"Did he see you?" interrogated Pyp.

"What do you think dude? We passed each other. He must be a brother of the girl I saw on the balcony."

"Did he say anything?" demanded Aunt Dany.

"Not really. Just said, On a mission? and stepped in the elevator."

"And you said?" prompted Aunt Dany.

"Secret mission. That's all." 

"Are you going to open it? This must be the gift from your bride." stated Sam.

"Opening, opening!"

"Not fast enough." pushed Edd. "Let's have a look."

"It's a old painting."

"Let me see." demanded Aunt Dany.

"It's a knight sharpening his sword. It's old." Jon described.

"That's a weirwood tree." explained Sam. "See the white bark and the blood red leaves. It's not old, it's an ancient manuscript page."

"I've never seen a weirwood tree." confessed Aunt Dany.

"They grow mainly in the North. They're sacred. Dedicated to the old gods." lectured Sam.

"Wait, there's a note."

"Are you going to read it to us or keep us in suspense!" enjoined Davos finally.

"It says, Will you be my Prince Charming?"


	13. Wedding Gifts Images

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are the gifts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that I did this correctly!

 These are the wedding gifts and wedding rings.


	14. Wedding at the Sept, No Swearing Please!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, the wedding is about to begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wedding is going to take 2 parts at least.

Wedding at the Sept, No Swearing Please!

 

"Are you really sure, Sansa? asked her father as they stood in one the anterooms of the Sept of Baelor. "We could still run out the side door."

"I don't think there is a side door in the vicinity."

"You know I'm a bit skeptical of this whole thing. But, on the other hand, science does change lives, just like technology does. On the other other hand, life is unpredictable and chaotic. On the other hand's other hand, if you don't take chances, you never will know what might happen."

"Is this going to be the Dad & Daughter Sex Talk, because you are so too late." 

"Did you actually think I was going to touch that black hole? No, this is more important."

"Oh, thank the gods!" Sansa exhaled letting go the breath she had been holding for far too long.

They had just arrived at the Sept and clearly Ned wanted to have a  conversation with Sansa. She kept derailing him with silly non sequitur responses.  He wasn't even sure what he wanted to say.  _Tell her that I'll kill him if hurts her. That he will die a horrific death.  Or that tell her that I love her beyond the stars._

"I want you to know, that you will always belong to me. You are still my little girl. I was there when you took your first steps just to catch you if you fell. But you didn't. All I want is that you are safe and happy. I want your groom, who ever he is, to promise to be there, just in case. To catch you, if ever. I want him to know that he takes my place, my place as your Lord Protector, protector of my child, my heart, my life."

"Father," Sansa addressed her father formally, but she didn't know why.  Something about being in the Sept felt like traveling back centuries. "I will submit to my husband's protection, but I know you always have my back. I love you dad. 

Ned took his eldest daughter in his arms and held her. His emotions radiated off him with the intensity of the Sun. He kissed her forehead, then stood looking at her as if memorizing the moment.

 

********************Meanwhile**********************************

 

Jon and Aunt Dany were shown into another anteroom in the Sept on the side of The Father. She fixed his bow tie for the millionth time. Then she began pacing and twirling her rings. She had that, I Can Handle Everything look on her face, which actually meant, I haven't got a clue, but neither do you and I know it.

"Jon," she began, reaching for his hand. "You and I have been quite the pair of mismatched companions. I didn't know how to be a mother. I threw that away when Drogo died. Then you became mine. All that was left to me of my family. I hope that I did the right things for you. I want to say is that your father would be so proud of you. What an amazing man you are. And of course, I want something else. I want you to know, that raising you has been the greatest privilege of my life. I love you."

"Aunt Dany, you gave up your whole life for me. I know that. I can't imagine that I warranted such a sacrifice. Now, that I'm not your major worry, I want you to find your happiness. Jorah loves you. Please marry him, so I can give you away into his protection. Well, actually Aunt Dany, I want to escort you down the aisle. You will be able to wear that dragon cloak and Davos will be running the wind machine full blast."

"You stop that, Jon."

"Aunt Dany, I love you. If I'm going to be happy then, I want you to be happy as well."

"Don't worry, I am happy. This is going to work out. I know it."

From the center of the Sept, they could hear the orchestra warming up. Aunt Dany and her bank were major contributors to the Westeros Symphony Orchestra. She had supplied the orchestra for the two other couples and had pulled out all the stops for tonight. 

"Did Jorah arrive yet?"

"He texted me, saying he was on his way."

"What do you need from Jorah?"

"Oh, nothing really. I just want him to be here for you."

"You have Davos. Isn't he going to stand up at the altar with you."

"Yes, he has the rings."

"And the cloak. I hope he has the cloak."

"I'm sure that he's got everything under control."

 

**********************Meanwhile*********************************

 

Sansa and Ned could hear the orchestra as well. It was playing a mix of classical music and some romantic popular music. They could hear a mix of voices, their family and directors, or videographers or film and show crew. Catelyn was busy in the Sept arguing with at least one of the producers about seating and trying to explain wedding rituals according to the Faith of The Seven.

"The bride's family sit on the side of The Mother because, she stands beside the statue of The Mother. Therefore, because the groom stands beside the statue of The Father, his family sits on that side. Now what is so complex about that?"

"We have to get all the camera angles right. I didn't like the way things looked this afternoon. At least we can edit today's ceremonies. Tonight is going to be live TV."

"Well, now you have the information, get it right this time!" Catelyn commanded and turned on her heels and walked, heels clicking on the stone floor, to the anteroom where Ned and Sansa were waiting. She was too preoccupied to realize that she was being followed.  As she opened the door and stepped across the threshold, she noticed the videographer and rebuked him sharply.

"This is my family and we require a few moments of privacy, so you can stand at that door until were are finished. I realize that we signed on for this, but you will not take this precious moment away from us. So you can just stand there and wait." she said as she slammed the door sharply in his face.

"It's the end of your privacy!" called the videographer through the thick wooden door. "We are going to cover your every move from now on. We are going live in 20 minutes!"

"I guess, its almost time." said Ned.

"I want that young man's name. I'm going to see about him."

"Let's just hope he doesn't cross Mom again." Sansa joked to her father. "Remember there is no swearing in the Sept." she continued winking at her mother.

 

******************MEANWHILE**********************************

 

Chris Coelen knocked on the door, where Jon, Aunt Dany and Davos had gathered. They were all waiting for Jorah.

"Davos, do you know what is keeping Jorah? He should have been here by now." worried Aunt Dany.

"He's on a mission for me." replied Jon. "Just....."

Chris pushed open the door and slipped in. "Excuse me, we're getting ready to begin in 15 minutes. Our team has come up with a novel idea. We want you to video your experience. Here is a GoPro for you."

"Are you shitting me? Do you expect me to strap this to my head or something? I'm getting married not skydiving." 

"Jon, no swearing in the Sept!" 

"Ha.... the drop is similar. Once you start to fall, there's no turning back, my boy." guffawed Davos.

Jon tossed the GoPro to Davos and said "Here you can deal with this for a while."

"I don't even know how to turn it on!"

"Push the ON button and don't film my ass, when your standing behind me."

 


	15. Finally!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa finally get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys this. It was difficult to write. This isn't over yet!
> 
> See Sansa's dress = https://synchronicityoftheheart.wordpress.com/2017/06/18/finally/  
> (I hope this link works) (I think you will have to cut and paste it if you want to see the dress.   
> Its also on my tumblr : Lady Sea Sauvage Of House Santorini

Finally!

 

"It's almost time." said Catelyn as she pulled the maiden cloak from the bag. 

"I never thought I'd be playing this part. I still remember draping my cloak around your shoulders, Cat. Thinking of the responsibility of loving you and caring for you. Now, here I am draping a Stark cloak on my baby girl. I can't imagine willingly entrusting her to another. My beautiful girl. I still remember holding you for the first time."

"I'm not going anywhere. You are still my dad. I just need to find my own companion in life."

Catelyn took Ned's hand and kissed him on the cheek. He squeezed her hand. His eyes were deep grey and held back a stray tear. She turned back to Sansa to avoid her own tears.

"How do you think I feel? Sansa, you remember, I'm not old enough to be a grandmother."

"Mom, please! How can you even go there? This is a social experiment. I don't know how this is going to go. I'm just giving it my best shot. Who knows?" 

"Ok focus." reminded Catelyn, "The maiden cloak, come on Ned, help me. Sansa don't move!"

"How can I move. I already have to stand straight to keep this crown on. Dad, don't let me trip."

"I'm always here to catch you. You look beautiful. Like a princess."

Catelyn took the white, silver and grey brocade cloak off the padded hanger. She looked at Ned and took a deep breath. They each took a side of the cloak and draped it over Sansa's shoulders. Ned took a deep breath too. He could see the tears beginning to well in Cat's eyes. 

There was an annoying knock on the door. "We go live in 4 minutes.”

 

********************MEANWHILE*****************************

 

One of the staffers knocked on the door and Jon felt a jolt go straight through him.

"Mr. Targaryen, when you are ready. We are beginning to stage."

"See you in the Sept." Jon leaned over and kissed Aunt Dany. "I'll be the guy looking scared shitless."

"You'll be the most handsome man bun there. Ha... Didn't know, I knew that, did you!"

"Let's go my boy." Said Davos putting his hand on Jon's shoulder as they walked out of the door.

"Hey, what are we going to do with GoPro?"

"Keep it OFF and in my pocket. I'll slip it to Edd later."

"I still don't see Jorah."

They walked slowly down the paneled hallway hung with portraits of kings and queens from centuries past hoping not to see anyone. At least for a couple more minutes. 

"Davos, I have to thank you."

"For what Jon?"

"For always being around for me. For taking me fishing and teaching me how to sail, when I was a kid. Including me with your boys. For stepping up. I hardly remember my father. But, I remember you always being around. You're here right now, where my father would be."

"It has been my pleasure. My boys, all off in the Navy. An email, here and there. But you, Jon. You always come to me as if I could solve your problems. Trust. You always looked to me with such trust in your eyes, I........."

They emerged from the hallway and the sight of decorated Sept stunned them both. There was a profusion of yellow roses on the altar and yellow candles glowing golden beneath the Father and Mother as well as in every candelabra throughout the main room. Around all of the grandeur, were videographers on portable scaffolds and others standing at strategic angles to capture the ceremony and the families and friends. Much to their mutual displeasure there was a figure with a mic, who looked like a comedian warming up a live TV audience before the main event.

"Who the....????" began Jon, before he realized the answer. "That's Tyrion Lannister!"

"You mean the historian?"

"Fuck, probably bragging about how his family rebuilt the Sept. It was his ancestor, Mad Queen Cersei that blew it up.”

“And it was one of your far flung ancestors that built it."

Just then the music swelled into something baroque but unidentifiable. Jon looked at Davos with a skeptical smile.

"Go ahead, I'm just behind you."

"Ladies and Gentleman, our groom, Jon Targaryen is entering the Sept.” announced Tyrion. “He is an investment banker with, of course, The Targaryen Bank of Westeros. He is the son of the late Rhaegar Targaryen of Dragonstone and the late Elia Martell of Dorne. 

Something is Jon's brain switched to autopilot and he began to walk down the aisle into the main Sept, not looking right or left, but straight ahead at Tyrion. Through the music, he realized that he heard Jorah's voice. He was standing just behind the huge granite statue of The Father. And he was holding a garment bag. The music swelled again and Jon continued down the aisle, now focused on Jorah's face. He winked at Jon. Jon walked up the steps to the statue, half turned facing the audience and at the same time searching Jorah's face. Davos came up just behind Jon and turned to face forward trying to give Jorah a place to slide in behind him. They both hoped that the music would continue and Professor Lannister would not continue his color commentary introducing their pedigrees' as well.

Tyrion began again into the mic."We wish to thank the generosity of Daenerys Targaryen, CEO of The Targaryen Bank of Westeros for donating the services of the Orchestra of Westeros to all of our couples today.”

Jon whispered to Davos and Jorah. "This sounds like a commercial."

"No, it was something she wanted to do. The commercial is Tyrion Lannister himself. Still trying to suck up after all these years. I think he’s spent his whole life trying to apologize for his ancestors."

"So what about the cloak?"

"I had to pull some strings at the museum."

"The museum?"

"Yes, I realized there is an exhibit of ancient clothing that your Aunt had funded. It was a conservation, restoration and reproduction of clothing of the Targaryen Dynasty. So I borrowed a copy of Rhaella Targaryen’s wedding cloak for the ceremony."

Jon breathed a sign of relief. "So I won't have to marry Bat Girl."

"No you won't. But, I do have a plan for that cloak and some black lingerie after the reception. I believe I have a dragon to tame. I better go and escort your Aunt in before she begins breathing fire." 

Jorah slid the heavily embroidered black and red cloak out of its bag and handed it carefully to Davos. Jorah stepped back behind the statue and disappeared back to Aunt Dany. Davos draped it over his arm then checked his breast pocket for the rings. He patted his pocket.

"What did I tell you." he whispered into Jon's ear. "Trust."

 

***************MEANWHILE**********************************************

 

"I can't believe we have to sit here and listen to Professor Impdick, tell us the whole history of Westeros." raged Arya to Robb.

"Yeah, what is he doing here? It's like a cross between a lecture and a circus. It must be part of the show. Look at all these camera people." whispered Robb. "Sansa is going to kill you."

"Hey, I didn't have anything to do with this part. I never even though about this commotion."

"Arya?" asked Rickon leaning over to her. "What's an impdick?"

"Rickon, shut up! Forget, I even said that." fumed Arya.

"I'll explain it later." whispered Bran, in hopes of shooshing Rickon's barrage of questions that were about to explode. They all fidgeted in their seats in the front of the Sept waiting for something to happen. Then Tyrion Lannister introduced the groom as he and a companion walked hesitantly up the long aisle.

“Ha! He's the guy carrying the tree!" laughed Robb.

"Targaryen, so that's why the gifts were so extravagant." concluded Arya. "At least he's hot."

"What's Mom going to say? A Targaryen in the family?"

"Hope he has a sword, and knows how to use it." joked Arya

 

*********************MEANWHILE********************************

 

Jon watched as Aunt Dany emerged from the hallway on Jorah's arm and they took their seats at the front. The music softened into simple piano. Everyone in the Sept looked up. Jon looked up. It was time. 

Standing at the very beginning of the long aisle was a robust man in a deep charcoal grey tuxedo. Standing next to him was the most radiant young woman Jon had ever seen. The girl from the balcony! Jon watched as a director held up her hand, signaling for them to wait. The director seemed to be counting down. As the first cello joined the piano and the melody heightened into a clean theme, she signaled for them to proceed. They began to walk toward him slowly, almost flowing with the music. Behind them, was another red haired woman, fixing and fussing over the long white maiden's cloak.

Sansa held tightly to her father's arm as the director motioned for them to wait. She could feel her mother behind her pulling at the maiden cloak. _Gods, mom. Sometimes you worry about the craziest things. You should be sitting with Robb, Arya and the boys. Why is this camera person staring me down? Is he going to walk backwards all the way up the aisle? In fact, why are there so many cameras? I hope I’m smiling! The Sept looks outrageous. I know Mom had something to do with all these roses. I wonder if she got me a lemon cake too? She so fooled me....... she and Arya in yellow dresses. Wonder how she accomplished that? She is a force of nature. Do I know this song? I'm not sure. It's not Chasing Cars. Focus, focus. I think I can see him. If we could just move a few steps closer. Oh, no. Walk. Don't let the crown fall off, please no. Ok, Ok. Just walk. It's him. The guy from the balcony!_

_I bet she can't see me up here. What's she going to say, when she realizes I'm the guy from the balcony. Well, I'll have to buy her another hairbrush. That hair. I wonder if she would let me brush it? Direwolves equal Starks. I wasn’t even thinking. Good thing I put the cufflinks on. Her father is Lord Eddard Stark, MP. This could be messy.  Targaryens and Starks have a weird history. Lannister better not point that out. I'll have to kick his ass as my first official act as a husband. Fuck. I wonder if she heard his intro? Probably not, she wasn't in the Sept then. Shit! They're getting closer. I can see the glint of the earrings Aunt Dany gave her. She's smiling. I can't see the key though because of her maiden cloak. She's glowing. And those blue eyes. Blue like the clearest sky. She's smiling and glowing. Thank the gods, Jorah found something a bit more suitable. I can't see her in that dragon cloak. At least this one is an heirloom of sorts. They're Northerners. Big on traditions. It should be appropriate. Slow down and breathe. She is fucking profound. Davos said trust. Alright, I trust that she won't run screaming back down the aisle._

_It's him! His eyes are so grey. He looks nervous. But, he's smiling. That's a good sign. I wonder how I look to him? Why did his family give me such lavish gifts? What if he's really an asshole and they're trying to bribe me? No, he was so nice on the balcony. Even offered to go get my brush. What was his love life like? He's quite handsome. Bet he's had girls all over him. Getting closer. Closer. If he's doing this, he must have had some heartbreak, some terrible experience. Unless someone volunteered him. But, he's here so....._

Sansa and her father finally reached the steps to the altar. The music stopped and she could hear the High Septon intoning a prayer. She didn’t hear a word. She couldn’t take her eyes off Jon. Standing there, in front of the statue of The Father, looking like he just walked out of an Esquire photo shoot. His eyes were warm, yet appraising. His smile magnificent. She squeezed her father’s arm and turned to kiss his cheek. She looked back to him. Their gazes locked. She knew she would go to him. He held his hand out to her. She took a deep breath and stepped toward her future.

Jon felt frozen in place. She was a princess. He didn’t know how to describe her any other way. The white and silver lace ball gown peaking just beneath her maiden’s cloak. The crown of silver roses in her magnificent red hair. She was blushing and sweetly kissed her father. He hoped that he wasn’t just staring at her with his mouth agape. When she turned back to him, her blue, blue, sparkling blue eyes met his. She beamed at him. Jon moved forward to receive her from her father. As she stepped forward, Jon stepped toward her. Their hands touched, fingertips first, then he enclosed her hand in his. He had no intention of letting go.

Cameras clicked and flashed around them. Videographers positioned themselves on each side and there were more at the top of the altar on either side of the High Septon. When their eyes met and their hands clasped, all of the world dissolved. Jon only saw his bride. His princess. Sansa only saw her husband to be, her Prince Charming. They started up the stairs together. Davos followed discretely behind with the Targaryen cloak. It was happening.

“Hi again.” she whispered. “I’m Sansa.”

“Jon, I’m Jon…. Sansa,” he whispered using her name of the first time, “ you take my breath away.”

“Keep breathing, please.” Sansa continued squeezing his hand. “I was planning on marrying you.”

“Good, I was planning on marrying you too.”

They continued to climb the stairs to the top of the altar of The Seven, the videographers following their every step. One more step. Jon nodded to Sansa. She winked back. They stepped up together to face the High Septon. 

“Welcome all to the wedding of Jon and Sansa.” began the High Septon. “We will begin with the traditional cloaking ceremony. Jon, you may now cloak your bride and bring her under your protection.”

Jon reluctantly let go of Sansa’s hand. Sansa undid the silver direwolf clasp and allowed the cloak to drape softly on her shoulders. Jon saw the glint of the diamond key around her neck. Davos had stepped up to Jon’s side and held the black and red brocade and jeweled cloak toward him. Jon turned to Davos and then back to Sansa questioning how to proceed?

“Take her cloak, go ahead.” prompted the High Septon.

Jon looked at the High Septon and then back to Sansa. They could feel the digital eyes on them as they both fumbled. It felt like minutes passed. Finally, Sansa turned her back to Jon, so he could remove her maiden cloak. Jon gently lifted it from her shoulders and then turned and gave it to Davos who in turn handed him the heavy Targaryen cloak. Sansa had turned to face him again, so Jon walked around her and unfolded the thick fabric and with both hands encircled her in the weighty cloak.

“Thanks.” he whispered, his lips grazing her hair.

“Family and friends, we stand here in the sight of the Gods and loved ones to witness the union of man and wife. One flesh, one heart, one soul. Now and forever.” intoned the High Septon. “Now in the modern tradition, the couple will exchange rings.”

Jon turned to Davos who handed him the two rings. Jon was amazed that Sansa was still standing before him wearing the cloak. She glanced at his hands.  They were trembling. He was trying to figure out which hand to hold two wedding bands in. He finally grasped them tightly in his right hand.

“There are two rings. Is that alright?” Jon asked. “May I?” 

She nodded her ascent and extended her left hand toward him. He took her hand. He was so nervous. Sansa’s hand shook a bit and then stilled at his touch. Someone dropped a boom mic over their heads intent on getting every word.

“I want you to have a symbol of our union and my promise to love and protect you that you can wear always. I will keep you to my heart and hold you to my soul. I will let nothing of you go, ever.” Jon said as he slid the white and yellow gold and diamond band onto her finger. 

Jon then handed Sansa a simple white and yellow gold band. One of the cameramen leaned intrusively over her to get a close up of their hands. She turned and glared at him and he backed off. She took Jon’s left hand and slid the ring onto his finger. 

“I want you to wear this ring always as a symbol of the loving bond we are creating. I accept your protection as my husband. You will become my heart and I will hold your precious soul to mine for eternity.” 

The two stood silently appraising each other. Both surprised by the words they had just spoken to each other. They had not been told to write vows to each other as that wasn’t part of the traditional ritual. The High Septon reached forward and took their left hands, placing Jon’s hand under Sansa’s in a further symbol of protection. He produced a yellow ribbon from his robe and began to bind their hands together and tie them in a knot on top.

Again he began to speak the ancient words. “Let it be known that Sansa of House Stark and Jon of House Targaryen are one heart, one flesh, one soul. Cursed be he who would seek to tear them asunder. In the sight of The Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity.” The Septon then untied the ribbon and placed it on the altar. He looked at them both. “Look upon each other and say the words.”

Sansa and Jon took deep breaths and intertwined their fingers as they both spoke them together. “Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger. I am hers and she is mine. I am his and he is mine.” Their separate voices mingling. “From this day, until the end of my days.”

They both paused for a moment and then Jon spoke triumphantly. “With this kiss, I pledge my love.” He drew Sansa even more closely to him and kissed her intensly. “I’ve been waiting for this part.”

“So have I!” She replied and returned his kiss with the same fervor.

They could feel the videographers hovering and jostling each other for the best angle, but they didn’t care. However, propriety and thoughts of their families watching, did catch them. Jon and Sansa turned and faced their gathered loved ones, hand in hand. Applause filled the Sept. The live TV audience went wild. The orchestra began to play Beethoven’s Ode to Joy as they walked down the steps. Sansa raised her skirts with her free hand and he realized for the first time that her shoes were pale yellow. When they got to the bottom of the stairs, the guests remained in their places applauding, cameras clicked and flashed. Jon and Sansa proceeded down the aisle, videographers following their every move, but it didn’t matter. 


	16. Sept Snippets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bits of conversation from the ceremony. Other POVs and Jon and Sansa at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to catch up on the conversations going on during the wedding.
> 
> The reception is coming. It will take a while. 
> 
> I also have a playlist which I'll try to get up in some format. They playlist is meaningful, you will see.
> 
> Thank you all for continuing to read. I'm so appreciative of your kudos and comments.
> 
> Next week, I'll be working on "Your Dragon Ate My Snowflake!"

Sept Snippets

 

 

Sept Snippets # 1

 

“Damn, maybe I should apply for the next season of this show.” remarked Edd. “She’s glorious.”

“So what makes you think, you’d get a girl like her?” asked Pyp.  

“Doubt that. What special qualities have you got?” prodded Grenn. “The ability to be a pain in the ass.”

“Oh, wait! The ability to complain constantly. That’s unique.” continued Pyp.

“I’m not that bad.” growled Edd.

“Not that good either.” added Grenn.

 

 

Sept Snippets # 2

 

“Mom needs to sit down and stop fussing with Sansa’s cloak.” said Arya.

“Let her have her moment.” chided Robb. “You know she’s a perfectionist.”

“Is anybody going to notice? Really?” continued Arya.

“What about all these cameras. You know this is live?

“Not! Not like LIVE, live!”

“Oh, yeah, and we’re all LIVE on TV!"

“Fucking Not!”

 

 

Sept Snippets # 3

 

“Bran, what is this song? Did you put it on the play list?” asked Arya.

“No, but it sounds familiar. I’ll Shazam it. Wait, it's searching. River Flows In You? Yiruma?”

“I’m googling it. Oh, yeah, its from Twilight. But, they called it Bella’s Lullaby.”

“Sansa is getting married to a song from a tweenie vampire movie?”

“It sounds beautiful, though.”

“Wonder who put this on the list?”

“Let’s blame is on his family.”

 

 

Sept Snippet # 4

 

“Hey Dad.” Called Tyene “Remember, I told you that they were shooting an American reality TV show in Westeros.”

“No not really, I’ve got so many things on my mind. Reality TV isn’t one of them.” answered Oberyn Martell.

“Obara, Nym, and I watch it all the time. It's so crazy.”

“You’re old enough, I don’t have to monitor your TV habits, I believe.”

“Well, see two people, that never met, let themselves be matched up together and get married to see how it works out.”

“We’re not so worried about the formalities of marriage here in Dorne, now are we?”

“Dad, that’s not my point.”

“I’m not going to watch this with you and your sisters. What’s your point?”

“It’s on now and cousin Jon…..”

“Who we never see because of his bitch aunt……”

“That's my point, Dad! Cousin Jon is live on TV getting married to Sansa Stark in The Sept of Baelor!”

“My sister’s son!!!!!! On TV? Marrying a Stark???”

“Yes, Dad!!!”

“Hope you set the DVR.”

 

 

Sept Snippet # 5

 

“Oh look, there’s my Samwell in the audience.” crooned Mrs. Tarley.

“Who are all those people?” asked her neighbor as they watched the show. 

“Well I don’t know them all. There’s Daenerys Targaryen. Samwell works for her in Kings Landing.”

“And the blond man next to her?” 

“Her husband is dead, so it must be her companion. I understand she never married again. Devoted her life to bringing up her nephew, Jon. Sam’s closest friend.”

“He doesn’t look Targaryen.”

“Oh, no. Poor dear, his mother was Dornish.”

“He certainly is virle.”

“The young lady……., You know, on this show, the people apply blindly and are scientifically set up with a complementary match. She is lovely. So, who is she?”

“If you would stop talking and listen to the commentary, they’re explaining everything.”

“Isn’t that Professor Tyrion Lannister?”

“Why yes. The producers invited him to join them as an special expert on Westerosi culture.”

“Seems quite knowledgeable. Although, I wish he’d stop talking, so we can watch the ceremony in peace.”

“Is’t that Lord Eddard Stark, the MP? Why, that must be his daughter.”

“She’s quite elegant and look at that stylish maiden’s cloak!” 

 

 

Sept Snippets # 6

 

“Bran and Rickon, put your phones away!” 

“Mom, I’m videoing Sansa.”

“I’m Shazam-ing the music.”

“Are you going to tweet that?” hissed Arya. “Sansa will kill you.”

“Robb, why are you so quiet?”

“I’m holding Arya’s phone, so she won’t put this all on Instagram.”

“It doesn’t really matter. The show is live on its own Facebook page.”

“Tyrion Lannister is tweeting everything and he’s up to 56K followers!”

“What!” exclaimed Arya. “He can't possibly have more followers than ME!!!!!”

 

 

Sept Snippets # 7

 

“I can’t believe you borrowed that cloak from the museum.”

“Jon didn’t want to use the black one, but he didn’t want to hurt your feelings.”

“Still, there’s nothing wrong with that cloak, though a bit imposing.”

“I quite agree. In fact, I have some plans for that dragon cloak.”

“Oh you do?”

“Tonight, after the reception.”

“Your plans?”

“That’s what I’m trying to tell you. Tonight. Some black lace panties, some more Dom, and you my dragon queen.”

 

 

Sept Snippets # 8

 

“Cat, I just gave our daughter away to a complete stranger.”

“No, you just gave her to a Targaryen. Quite impressive, though. And an excellent job.”

“History repeats itself, doesn’t it.”

“Ironically, yes.”

“Don’t worry. They’ll make their own history.”

 

 

Sept Snippets # 9

 

“Mr. and Mrs. Targaryen, do you want to go out the main doors? There’s a crowd out there. People have been watching all day long. The other two couples opted to go out the front doors.” Explained another staffer in the foyer of the Sept.

“I’d prefer a private moment with my wife.” Jon replied. “Sorry to disappoint the audience.”

“Wife, I like the sound of that, my husband.” Sansa said and squeezed his arm. _Nice biceps._

“Certainly, I understand. This is all a bit intrusive isn’t it.”

“I never expected all of this.” laughed Sansa. 

“Neither did we. The show was never live before. We ought to continue this for next season!”

 

 

Sept Snippets # 10

 

As the limo pulled up at the side door, Jon helped Sansa out of the cloak. He tried clumsily to fold it. Sansa took the cloak from him politely.

“Let me fold this. It looks important.”

“It came from a display at the museum. My Aunt had a cloak made but, it was awful. I didn’t want to cloak you with a something that reminded me of Batman.”

“I appreciate that. I was worried about my maiden cloak. I was afraid that it would have a huge direwolf on it.”

“By the way. I love the cufflinks. Am I welcomed into your family?”

“I’m welcoming you into our family.” she said with a glint in her eyes as she leaned into Jon and kissed him, catching his bottom lip with her teeth. “I hope you’re ready for the Stark family.”

“I hope you are ready for Aunt Dany. Do you always kiss like that?”

“No, only my husband. How did you know I liked yellow?”

“Your car is here.” the staffer interrupted.  

They walked out a side door of the Sept away from cameras, family, friends, and strangers. Sansa had the cloak over arm and Jon slid his arm around her waist. He felt so comfortable walking next to her. When the limo door was opened for them, Jon took the cloak from Sansa so she could get in.

“How can I help you? I don’t want to wreak your gown.”

“I’m not sure, how about I get in butt first and you pull my dress up so I can slide in.

“I’m all about pulling your dress up. But, I don’t want to sound inappropriate. Please excuse that remark.”

“Actually, I’m going to hold you to that, but not just yet.”

Jon felt his heart melt into total mush. _I’m drowning and I just don’t care. Eyes so blue, a cerulean ocean somewhere. And so cheeky._

“I didn’t expect you’d be so………. So direct. Actually, I didn’t know what to expect.”

Jon helped Sansa get in first. She giggled as Jon lifted her dress in and helped her smooth it out. He placed the cloak on the front seat, then slid in after her and flashed the most perfect smile. He signaled the driver to leave.

“Please don’t let me forget to return that to Mr. Mormont.” Jon said to the driver. “I’m a bit distracted at the moment.”

“So what’s distracting you?”

“You. When I saw you on the balcony I though you were too amazing to be the one. You know, the bride chosen for me.”

“When I saw you up there, your grey eyes caught me by surprise. I hoped you were the one. Then, when I saw you waiting for me in the Sept…..

Before she could finish, Jon leaned over and put his arm around Sansa and pulled her to him. He looked into her brilliant blue eyes. _Lost to the depth of her._

“You know, you couldn’t be more magnificent right now.” 

“Can you believe we did this? Isn’t this crazy?”

“It’s the craziest thing, I’ve ever done.”

“Me too.”

“I think…..” he said as Sansa relaxed against his chest. “I think this is about to be the best thing, I’ve ever done.”

Jon ran his fingertips down her cheek and caught her chin. He tilted his mouth down to catch her lips as she inhaled. She breathed him in. Sansa’s lips parted more than a breath. Her hand trailed up Jon’s chest and rested on his heart. Jon felt it pound under her touch. Her lips soften and he ran his tongue across her lower lip before he slide it into her waiting mouth. Sansa’s head dropped back slightly and he cradled it, finally getting to touch her hair. Her tongue teased after his. Jon inhaled Sansa’s breath and they both groaned into each other.

“Ummmm….Mr. Targaryen, we are about to arrive at the hotel, sir.” said the driver in an embarrassed tone.

“Can you take the long way.” Jon replied interrupting their kiss.

“Oh yes.” added Sansa. “The very long way.”


	17. Reception Vignettes 1 - 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reception begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this has taken so long.....summer swim is finally over and teams begin next week!!!!!!! OMG

Reception Vignettes 

 

 

Reception Vignette # 1

 

Catelyn was already in the thick of things giving orders. Arya was rolling her eyes and Ned just stood there stoically and shrugged his shoulders.

“You will remove this generic cake and replace it with the cake I personally ordered, paid for and had delivered. It is the bride’s favorite and I will not allow my daughter to just make due.”

“What about the topper. It’s standard for the show.”

Aunt Dany must have overheard the conversation and made her way over to Catelyn and Gena the producer. She had something to say as well.

“There is nothing STANDARD about this wedding. I have done my best to make it meaningful and memorable for my nephew. Remember, I did donate the orchestra to the other couples as well.”

“We deeply appreciate your generosity and that of Mrs. Stark, donating all of the candles and flowers for the Sept and reception.” 

“This will be a proper wedding reception and my daughter will have her lemon cake.”

“Yes, I love lemon cake too. By the way, I don’t like the way these tables are arranged. They need to be more organically spaced. We want this to be a sharing and the tables are so far apart.” 

"I’m sorry Ms. Targaryen, but these tables are arranged according to lighting specifications for television. Lighting is crucial.” replied Gena.

“Then you can rearrange the lighting as you move the tables. You have plenty of staff just milling about. The bride and groom have not even arrived yet.”

“This maybe your reality TV show, but, these are our children. Remember, you are in Westeros!”

“Thanks to you two lovely and generous ladies, I’ll never forget!” concluded Gena.

 

 

Reception Vignette # 2

 

Tyrion got an urgent text from Pepper.

**Where are you? Help!**

Everything was just about ready but, Mrs. Stark was replacing the cake and Ms. Targaryen was backing her up. And they want to rearrange the seating. She needed her Westerosi cultural expert here 10 minutes ago.   
****

**In the parking lot, just behind the limo with the B & G btw why are they sprinting inside?**

**Get in here now I’m having a cultural meltdown**  
****

**Meet me in the kitchen in 5**  
****

**OK 5 no more**  
****

Tyrion handed his keys of his Tesla to the valet as he got out. “Don’t scratch it, its a new paint job and mind the speed bumps. I will know if something is amiss.” he warned.   
****

He was met by a staffer and guided toward a back entrance, past the dumpsters and up a flight of stairs to the kitchen loading dock. Inside, Pepper was pacing in the head chef’s office. He could see her through it’s glass walls.

“I can tell that you didn’t read the bookmarked chapters on the Targaryens and the Starks. You wouldn’t be so surprised, if you had. And to think, I used my monogrammed sticky notes.”

“No, I didn’t have much time, thought I did glance at them. So what? Noble houses, families, whatever.”

“If you recall from our initial conversation, this is Westerosi royalty! How are your social media ratings? Even I’m trending.”

"I don’t care if I’m trending. I need the show to trend and to get those two women to allow us to get the set ready. We originally wanted to start in 30, with bride revisiting hair and makeup. Camera ready. That is shot to shit. Now, all we’ve got is 10 max according to Chris."

“Live?”

“No, this needs to be cut into all the cutesy little parts, kissing, dad and daughter, mother and son, well, nephew dance, family reactions, cake cutting. All that.”

“Your not in Kansas anymore, as the saying goes. This is Westeros.”

“I can’t tell you how many times I heard that today.”

“You can’t fuck with the Great Houses. So, just let it happen and your viewership will be phenomenal!”

“I must admit that the ceremony in the Sept was fantastic TV.”

“Just down a couple of Xanax with some Arbor Gold and everything will be perfect. I already did.”

“Are you sure I should just let this all play out?”

“I hope you’re already filming. No one in Westeros will believe that Daenerys Targaryen and Catelyn Stark agree on something. That’s historic.”

“I’ll just text Chris and Gena and tell them to let it happen.”

“Film every second. Every single second.”

 

 

Reception Vignette # 3  
****

 

Dany pulled Catelyn aside when they were finished and satisfied with the placement of the cake and more intimate positioning of the tables. Even the Bride and Groom’s table had to be moved slightly and yellow rose petals added.

“Lady Stark”…… began Dany.

“Oh, please, that's only for state dinners. I’m Catelyn.”

“I expect you to call me Dany. And Aunt Dany to the kids. We’re family now, in a strange sort of way.”

“Yes, I guess we are that. Thanks for backing me up about the cake. These Americans probably think we’re crazy.”

“This whole thing is crazy. I never thought that filling out that application would bring us to this point. It seems to have worked out though. Your lovely daughter Sansa with my Jon. At least, we're the same kind of people. Our values are much the same. We want the best for our families. Jon dated a girl in college, but she just wasn’t right for him. No real upbringing.”

“Sansa dated a few young men during college and all from good families, mind you. They weren’t gentlemen though. Maybe it was their immaturity. Still, I won’t stand for anyone making my daughter unhappy.”

“I didn’t even have time to process that Jorah and Lord Stark actually knew each other. You Northerners are much closer than people down here in the South. So much has been going on all day.”

“I’d have to say their families have been friends for centuries.”

“It’s a small world, isn't it!”

 

 

Reception Vignette # 4

 

When their limo pulled up to the hotel, Jon and Sansa were still busy getting to know each other's lips. One of the production assistants began tapping on the window to get their attention.

“Excuse me, you two.”

“Can’t we just go around the park one more time.”

“I’m so sorry but, no. We are on a tight shooting schedule. The final touches to your reception  are being staged as we speak.”

“Wait, is my mother already in there?”

“Yes, the families and guests are being seated.”

“So my Aunt is in there as well? Seven fucking hells!”

“Now you get my point. We are running on a tight schedule. Sansa you need to get up to hair and makeup And you Jon, just need a quick once over.”

“I’ve got to get in there immediately, before there is any bloodshed.”

“Oh, no! Who knows what my mother is doing.”

“And my Aunt as well.”

“Everything is copacetic. You two must enter together.”

“Yeah, we’re going right now. The camera better be ready for us!”

Jon literally jumped out of the car, took Sansa’s hand and they both ran into the hotel. The staffer in the foyer pointed to a hallway on the right without saying a word. The two of them ran down the hall and burst through the ballroom doors breathless.

“Well.” said one of the directors. “Those two certainly know how to make an entrance.”

 


	18. Reception Snippets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snippets of conversation as the reception begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get back on a regular schedule with writing. Got a short lull as one swim season ends and the next begins.

Reception Snippets

 

Reception Snippet 1

“Jorah, I can’t believe you took that cloak from the museum! It's an artifact.”

“It's a copy of an artifact. I had to. The other one wasn’t right for the Sept.”

“Why, may I ask?”

“I have plans for it.”

“I had that cloak made specially.”

“Well, I'm going to use it in a very special way tonight.”

“Just what will you be doing with it?”

“You in some black lace panties. I want my dragon queen to ride her big bear all night long.”

 

Reception Snippet 2

“Mom?” called Sansa as she and Jon burst into the reception.

“Aunt Dany?”

“Do you see this room? asked Catelyn. “It was a mess until we got here. They hadn’t even brought out your cake.”

“The tables had to be rearranged and all the fuss about lighting.”

“I see that you two have met.” started Jon.

“And seem to be getting along.” continued Sansa finishing Jon’s sentence.

 

Reception Snippet 3

“Can you believe it? asked Jorah, as he and Eddard Stark stood together having a drink.

“The two most formidable women in Westeros in the same room.”

“And nothing has exploded.”

“Or imploded for that matter.”

“No, but I think more than a few people are shaking in their trendy Hollywood designer shoes.”

 

Reception Snippet 4

“How is the girl with the brown hair, the sister of that red haired beauty?” questioned Edd.

“She looks like her father. She’s very pretty in a Northern way. It’s simply genetics.” answered Sam. “Just look at her brothers. The oldest one looks like Lady Stark, the middle one like Lord Stark and the youngest is a mixture of the two.”

“How many extra years of education did it take for you to be able to come to that obvious conclusion?”

 

Reception Snippet 5

“Do you think you can take him?” asked Arya. “I can if I have to. After all, I submitted the application.”

“So that makes you responsible for this whole thing. I’m only the big brother.”

“So that makes you responsible for both your little sisters.

“Not when they do idiotic things. I’m not responsible for your mistakes.”

“Who said this was a mistake. Looks good so far.”

“Arya, they’ve been married about two hours.”

“Look at the way he looks at her. Sansa’s looking pretty sparkle eyed.”

“Are you sure that's not just dazed and confused or drunk on champagne?”

“Either way, if he slips her the tongue. I’ll get him from the right and you jump him from behind.”

“Ah….. Robb. Judging from the scene at the bridal table, I think it’s a little to late for that.”

 

Reception Snippet 6

“I’m sad they didn’t make their vows at a heart tree, just like you and I.” sighed Ned

“That part had to be generic. I doubt that our new son-in-law prays to the old gods. He’s a Targaryen after all.”

“The Sept was anything but generic today, Cat.”

“Just a few candles and roses. Nothing too elaborate. I made sure that the other two couples had use of the candles. Dany paid for the orchestra, which she generously donated to those couples as well.”

“Just a few hundred candles and a full orchestra. On a first name basis with the aunt-in-law as well.”

“Never, my Lord, never underestimate the things one does for love.”

 

Reception Snippet 7

“Sansa, are you happy? Is this what you expected?

“Of course, I’m happy. This is our wedding day.

“Are you happy with your statistically generated perfect husband? I mean... am I what you hoped for?”

“You are quite handsome. I had hoped for that.”

“As you are breathtakingly beautiful.” Jon declared and kissed Sansa again.

“I can see it in your eyes. You’re sincere. I hardly know you, yet I know this is right.”

“When I make a promise, I keep it. I promised myself to you. My best self.”

“I keep my promises too. I promised to be yours and to bind our lives together. I want to be more than just your statistically analyzed perfect wife. I want this to be a real commitment.

“I agree. Let's do this for real. The best we can.”

“It better be for real. You saw my family. They all have swords.”

“Not with them I hope.”

 

Reception Snippet 8

“You must be Arya, my co-conspirator.” laughed Dany extending her hand to shake Arya’s.

“So you sent the application for your nephew? For Jon, I mean, my new brother-in-law.”

“Jon would never have taken this chance. He would have stayed lonely, rather than say anything. To me anyway.”

“Sansa would never have done it herself, either. She likes to suffer in silence. Well, not total silence. She always complained to me.”

“Aren’t they lucky they have us.”

 

Reception Snippet 9

“When is this thing going to actually start?” asked Rickon. “Do you think we’ll be able to get drinks?”

“Maybe Robb will get us drinks.” replied Bran. “Do you think Mom is watching.”

“I don’t know. We can ask Arya for sure. She’ll do it.”

 

Reception Snippet 10

“They’re looking pretty cozy. I think Jon might finally get some tonight.” commented Pyp.

“There sure is a lot of PDA going on at the bridal table.” observed Grenn.

“But, they hardly know each other.” said Sam. “Jon is not that kind of guy.”

“What kind of guy is he?”

“He’s an honorable man.”

“Sam, come on. She’s his wife now. It’s all good.”

“They are getting on well.”

“He can’t take his eyes off her.”

“Can’t keep his lips off of her’s either.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen him smile like that.”

“He’s probably just drunk.” judged Edd.

“No, I think he’s in love.” concluded Sam.


	19. Time To Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reception begins with toasts and a does of reality TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appologize for this taking so long. So much going on. This is a very complicated story and I really want my characters to have some fun before they have to face the 8 weeks of learning how to live together.
> 
> Next chapter will be much quicker as I want to get to the wedding night.

Much to Bran and Rickon’s surprise, a waitress appeared and handed each of them a flute of champagne. Bran saw his father standing in the middle of the dance floor raising a similar champagne flute and looking slightly uncomfortable. There was a drop microphone behind him. He was about to make a toast.  

Jon and Sansa stood up, their hands clasped.  They were still lost in each other. Jon winked at Sansa and they both raised exquisite champagne flutes with their names and wedding date etched on them in flowing script. These were a secret gift from Tyrion Lannister. He felt like breaking the rules, too.

“Family and friends, I wish to welcome you to the wedding of my daughter Sansa to Jon Targaryen. This is a grand occasion. To Sansa and Jon, may all your dreams come true. A toast to the new couple.” He raised his glass and drank it down in one gulp.

At that point, Dany stepped forward. The drop mic bobbed and sank lower to accommodate the differences in their heights. Before she could raise an empty glass, one of the show staffers handed her another full glass. Much to Bran and Rickon’s surprise, a waitress offered them another as well. Both boys chugged the half filled glasses they were holding and took the full ones.

“I can't believe we’re getting served.” whispered Rickon.

“Shhhhhh…., she’s about to make a toast.”

Dany took a deep breath and began. Tears were welling up in her eyes. She blinked them back.

“Jon and Sansa. Thank you. I never dreamed I’d be standing here, willingly giving you away, Jon. Oh, I don’t want to embarrass you, but you have been my whole world for so long. Sansa, thank you for opening your heart to my Jon, even in these unique circumstances. People need to take chances, even with a little push. If you don’t take a chance, you never know what the possibilities are. You two have found each other. Together, everything is possible. Love you both.”

Dany raised her glass to the couple and drank. Ned Stark pulled the love of his life to him and kissed her.  Catelyn smiled with tears in her eyes and laid her hand on his heart.  A child given, a couple gained. How life changes.  Dany blinked, but the tears came anyway. Jorah came up behind her and called her name. She turned into his arms and kissed his rough cheek before laying her head on his chest. 

“Bran, while they’re all into the PDA, grab another drink.”

“Yeah, good idea. Try to grab two.” 

The reception so far, was a blur for Jon and Sansa. The were so new to each other that each gesture or look was mysterious and tantalizing. Dinner was served. Sansa couldn’t be bothered with the gigantic portions of steak or vegetables. She was waiting for the lemon cake.  Instead, she drank her champagne and decided to take off her high heels. Once her feet were free, she couldn’t help her toes from trying to slide up Jon’s pant leg. She tiptoed up his ankle and tried to shimmy his sock down to get at his skin. With each attempt, Jon, ever the gentleman, gave her smirk and whispered “Later.” to her. She just grinned back and tried again to glide her toes upward.

As the dinner plates were being removed the lights came up. The stage lights went blindingly bright and everything stopped. This was a clear reminder that this was more than a celebration. This was a TV reality show! Chris Coelen walked into the ball room with the ‘Experts’: Pepper Schwartz, Rachel DeAlto, Pastor Calvin Roberson, and Tyrion Lannister. 

Coelen began “I want to thank all of you, Sansa, our bride, Jon, our groom and your families and friends for making this the most watched episode of Married At First Sight in the history of our show. I want to thank all of our staffers and most importantly, our experts for matching these two young people together. I must also mention our special expert, Dr. Tyrion Lannister for your assistance with Westerosi culture. Finally, I cannot ignore the generosity of Lady Catelyn Stark for graciously decorating the Sept and Ms. Daenerys Targaryen for sharing the Orchestra of Westeros with the other couples as well. Ladies, you not only enhanced our show with your kindness but, you gave the other couples a wedding to treasure. Now, lets all celebrate!”

The lights went down to a romantic candle light glow. Show staffers were scurrying around to arrange people. The experts began to mingle with the two families while a videographer followed behind them. The orchestra began to play Chasing Cars. 

“Time for the reception events to start.” instructed Gena McCarthy to Jon and Sansa. “It’s time for the first dance, then Jon, you will dance with Sansa’s mother and Sansa, you will do the father daughter dance. Then.....”

“Wait.” Sansa “You have this all programmed out. What about us?”

“Don’t you get it, you two are the stars of the show.” she replied.

“Jon!” Sansa tugged at his sleeve and gave him a pitiful look. 

“Sansa, I don’t care if all of this is filmed and broadcast all over the world, I do want to have a dance with my wife.”

“I want this to be real.” Sansa complained. 

“Then lets make it real. Dance with me. Let’s do all the things newlyweds are supposed to do. I want you to feed me a piece of lemon cake.” 

“I want to feed you a piece of our wedding cake, then kiss you, kiss you, until I have licked every bit on lemon from your lips.”

 


	20. Reception Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You will see the reception and wedding night through a series of flashbacks as the rest of the plot moves moves forward.
> 
> *please note grammar police: If I didn't quote a quote correctly please let me know. This was not exactly my original plan. Unfortunately, I have 8 weeks of events waiting to happen, so I had to pick my ass up and move along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for waiting for this chapter for SO LONG. My only excuse is life happens. I wanted this chapter to be as good as the rest of the chapters that came before it and the others that will come afterwards.
> 
> Thank you all for sticking by me.

Reception Flashback

 

Sansa laughed as she rolled even closer into Jon’s arms under the white gauze canopy of the honeymoon bed at the Water Gardens in Dorne. Jon settled on his side just to gaze at her. Every gesture, something new, perfect, and miraculous. He wanted to kiss every freckle on her face and neck and then..... go on another treasure hunt for the hidden ones.

“You were so serious at our reception, remember?”

“Serious. That’s such a polite way of phrasing it. Most of my friends say that I brood all the time. Edd said it was because I wasn’t getting any.”

“Any what?” Sansa asked coyly.

“You know..... sex.”

“There are two things I have to say about that. First, after last night and this morning, you should have a permanent smile stuck on your face and  second, for a man who can use his mouth the way you do, I can’t imagine why you can’t form a sentence with the word sex in it.”

“I’m shy. And I always felt that girls didn’t see me, just the Targaryen name. I used to introduce myself as Jon, just Jon.”

“You weren’t shy at the Sept or the reception. Remember????”

 

 

““I only want to dance with my wife.” You said and swept me onto the dance floor ahead of the show staffers and videographers. They had to weave through the maze of tables with lights and boom mikes just to keep up with us.”

Sansa curved into his arms as if she had always been there. She leaned her cheek to his to whisper into his ear. Her breath was warm on his neck and tickled.

“I want to dance with my most handsome husband.”

“I want this to be real.”

“It is real. This is actually happening. We have made it this far.”

“That’s what I mean. I’m taking this seriously. It started out as a well meant joke. I’m willing to make this marriage work.”

“So am I. Just because we found each other this crazy way doesn’t change anything. Now, kiss your wife. Let’s give these people a show!”

 

 

“Dancing with my father was, I’m not sure how to put it. It was like being inside a fairytale. We danced to one of my parents’ favorite songs, Time After Time. He reminded me that the words were true. If you’re lost you can look and you will find me.  If you fall, I will catch you.  I will be waiting.   time after time. “Remember that you are always my little girl and.... anytime, anywhere.”He was so sweet. ”

“I danced with my Aunt Dany. She cried the whole time. She kept saying “Tears of joy, tears of joy.” I had to hand her off to Jorah. I hope she’ll finally marry him now.”

“I was so worried about you dancing with my mother. Did she say anything to you?”

“Besides telling me that you had an older brother and two younger brothers that could kick my ass. Oh, and two uncles..... and that your father still polishes the family sword, just in case.”

“No, she didn’t! Please kiss me like a loving husband, right now.”

Jon didn’t have to be asked twice. Kissing Sansa’s perfect lips, so full from uncountable kisses, just begging to be kissed again. He brushed his lips along her shoulder, following the curve of her neck, then along her jaw until he found his destination. Her willing mouth. Lips parting, he slid his tongue slowly tracing her bottom lip. Sansa answered by nipping at his top lip, before falling into his kiss. Something barely perceptible, like speaking words with no sounds other than breath and the continuous sound of the Summer Sea rushing to the shore or just their beating hearts. 

“Actually, she didn’t say anything like that. She said that she only wanted us to be as happy as she and your father were. She said that real love takes work. I told her that I was willing to do anything to continue to earn your love. She also told me the best thing. She said that I could call her Mom.”

Tears welled in Sansa’s eyes and then spilled down her cheeks. Before she could wipe them away, Jon caught her face and was kissing one cheek, then the other, trying to catch them before they fell.

“Baby, don’t cry. It’s ok.”

“I know, I know......she just knows how to say the right thing.”

“So do you. You said that I would become your heart and that you will hold my precious soul to yours for eternity.”

“Yes, and I meant it and I mean it now. Do you remember exactly what you promised? To keep me to your heart and hold me to your soul. Then you quoted one of my favorite poems, I will let nothing of you go, ever. Right then, I knew you were the one.” 

“Little Sleep’s Head Sprouting Hair In The Moonlight.”

“Galway Kinnell, The Book Of Nightmares.”

“After my parents died, I had nightmares almost every night. Aunt Dany used to come into my room and tousle my hair and call me Little Sleep’s Head. She used to recite that poem to me, well, her edited version with only the soothing lines. Her last line, as I would fall back to sleep would always be, ‘I would let nothing of you go, ever’.”

“That was so beautiful of your Aunt Dany. That’s why she’s ultra protective of you. She probably still sees that little frightened boy.”

“Sometimes, I think she does. She can drive me crazy. She does love me, though.”

“Did you ever take the time to read the whole poem?” asked Sansa curling onto Jon’s lap and throwing her arms around his neck. Jon encircled her waist with one arm and his other hand played with the waves in her hair as it fell about her bare shoulders and breasts.

“You are so beautifully distracting, are we really discussing poetry?”

“We’re learning each other. So, did you read it?”

“Yes, and I realized.....I realized that he was describing the kind of father I wanted to be someday. Like when he lifts his daughter, Maud from the crib and holds her in the beginning and how at the end he watches her fall back to sleep.”

“I like the advice he gives the grown up Maud about love, from his own errors, I guess. He says ‘Kiss the mouth which tells you here, is the world.’” Sansa recited her lips almost touching Jon’s.

Jon’s lips met Sansa’s and he finished the stanza. “You mean ‘This mouth. This laughter. These temple bones.’” The whisper became a kiss as he described the lines into her mouth.

All words were lost in the kiss. They were both breathless and mortal with desire. Jon easily pulled Sansa down onto the bed. They laughed at their need to fuck each other hard into the white cotton sheets. Jon kissed the mouth that was now his world. Sansa’s lips soft, yielding to his intensity. Jon tilted his head to slide his tongue along her lips to taste the memory of earlier this morning. Of last night.

Now, in the high heat of afternoon, he found himself lost to her lips. Lost to the curve of her throat sloping toward the immaculate valley between her breasts. He let his lips climb those peaks, as Sansa gasped and her breath hitched demanding more. She slid her hands into his thick curls. His fingers counted each rib. She seemed so fragile and precious, yet ravenous, as she demanded more with every gesture. Every sweep of her fingertips lightly trailing down his spine. Explosion after synaptic explosion, he was slipping into the depth of her. He felt the high tide of his desire rising, his dick unabashedly harder than ever.

Sansa felt Jon kiss a path from her throat circling, then teasing each nipple until they felt smooth like pearls. With the sound of the waves beyond their windows, the constant and ever changing pulse, they were alone in their own paradise. The sunlight painted their bodies luminous and glistening as they made love reverently. Slowly. This was a man who would never rush. He worshiped every inch of her and she let him. Just as she returned each touch with reverence. She let him take his pleasure with her. He found his way, kiss by hungry kiss to her cunt, like the moon pulls the waves to shore, Jon could not resist the gravitational pull toward Sansa. He found his treasure, another pearl, his tongue describing spirals around spirals and nips and spirals. Until perfection, the golden spiral of the nautilus shell. Sansa felt the room spin, more the whole of the earth spun and her body lifted as she came, transcending into apotheosis.

The ceremony was not over. Sansa opened her sky blue eyes to meet Jon’s storm grey eyes. He was still just as hungry with desire to orgasm relentlessly into her. And she would let him. Without a word, she met his lips and took his mouth. Jon moved up Sansa’s body and found his new most favorite place in their world. He gathered her to him as she wrapped her legs around his waist. 

Jon slowly, carefully slid himself into her. Making love was an exercise in being taken over to the core of one’s being and allowing it. This was a woman giving herself unconditionally to him. She is mine and I am hers. Sansa pulled him to her. Skin to skin. Heart to heart. They moved entwining into each other. Jon pushing deeper and deeper as Sansa felt herself opening and blooming at his touch. The love line extends off infinitely becoming, thrusting, becoming so all encompassing they became one undulating wave. And the wave crested, as Jon thrust and Sansa met him thrust for thrust building, roaring, crashing, building, crashing to a crescendo. 

They came in synchronicity as Sansa screamed, “Jon! Push, push, into the sea of me.”


End file.
